Autant de noirceur
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Une histoire dans laquelle Charles Bingley n'est pas l'homme aimable que l'on croit. On y rencontrera des militaires malfaisants, des messieurs perplexes, des jeunes filles en âge de se marier, et un arbre aux fonctions multiples. (Traduction rapide de So Much Wickedness.)
1. Premier chapitre

Lorsque j'écris, je peux m'amuser à placer les personnages dans des situations différentes de celle du livre original, mais j'aime particulièrment changer le caractère de l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Bien sûr, c'est toujours le cas lorsqu'on écrit de la fanfiction, puisque notre interprétation des personnages ne sera jamais tout à fait identique à la vision qu'en avait l'auteur, mais parfois ces déviatons sont plus flagrantes. C'est le cas ici.

Cette histoire se compose de cinq chapitre. Deux restent encore à traduire, mais je pense avoir fini de poster d'ici deux semaines tout au plus.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été riches en événements aux alentours de la petite ville de Meryton, dans le Hertfordshire. Un jeune homme célibataire pourvu d'une considérable fortune s'était installé dans le voisinage, faisant la joie des familles dans lesquelles se trouvaient des jeunes filles en âge de se marier. La famille Bennet, qui résidait à Longbourn, en comptait cinq à elle seule, avait été de celles qui espéraient que le nouveau venu était en quête d'une épouse. Mr Bingley avait fait preuve d'une telle inclination envers l'aînée des jeunes filles que Mrs Bennet l'avait bientôt considéré comme la propriété légitime de celle-ci.

Mr Bingley n'était pas arrivé seul, mais ses amis n'avaient pas suscité le même enthousiasme auprès de ses voisins. Ils semblaient se considérer au-dessus des vingt-quatre familles locales, et ni leur fortune, ni leurs connexions, ne parvenaient à convaincre les gens de Meryton et des environs que les soeurs de Mr Bingley et son ami Mr Darcy fussent un tant soit peu aimables.

Bien que Mr Bingley n'eût d'yeux que pour Jane Bennet, les autres jeunes filles ne se sentaient pas en manque de compagnie, car un régiment de la Milice s'était récemment établi à Meryton et devait y passer tout l'hiver. La présence des officiers donnait de l'entrain aux réunions, et aucune jeune fille ne se trouvait délaissée lorsque l'on dansait, ce qui suffisait à combler les plus jeunes d'entre elles.

Il s'était aussi produit, durant ce temps, des choses plus désagréables, du moins du point de vue des demoiselles Bennet. Miss Bennet était tombée malade alors qu'elle était venue rendre visite à Miss Bingley et sa soeur Mrs Hurst à Netherfield. A peine fut-elle assez rétablie pour rentrer au domicile familial que la visite d'un lointain cousin leur était annoncée. Ce jeune homme sérieux et pompeux, qu'elles rencontraient pour la première fois, était en possession, non d'une belle fortune, mais d'une position avantageuse. De plus, étant donné que Mr Bennet n'avait que des filles, il devait hériter de Longbourn. Ayant des scrupules à chasser ses cousines de leur maison une fois leur père décédé, il avait décidé d'épouser l'une d'elles et fit part de ses intentions à Mrs Bennet. Cette dernière, sans réfléchir au fait que leurs tempéraments n'étaient pas compatibles, lui suggéra de diriger ses attentions vers la deuxième de ses filles, Elizabeth. Cette dernière ne prit conscience des intentions de son cousin que lorsque Mr Bingley donna un bal, et cette information, ainsi que le fait que presque toute sa famille se fût comportée de manière à lui faire honte, l'avait empêchée d'apprécier la soirée. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter de danser avec Mr Darcy et regrettait l'absence de Mr Wickham, un charmant jeune homme ayant récemment pris une commission d'officier dans la milice, ne firent rien pour arranger son humeur.

La journée suivante commença de la même manière que la précédente s'était terminée. Mr Collins ne crut pas pouvoir attendre davantage avant de demander en mariage sa _chère cousine_, et reçut de sa part un refus catégorique. En conséquence, Longbourn était en ébullition, et Mrs Bennet gardait l'espoir que sa fille, à force de remontrances, pourrait être convaincue de changer d'avis.

A une courte distance de là, ignorant tout de ce drame familial, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy trottaient de concert. Le premier avait décidé de se rendre à la capitale pour ses affaires et avait proposé à son ami de l'accompagner quelque temps. Bingley avait laissé à sa soeur cadette une note afin de la rassurer quant à la localisation de leur invité.

Après avoir parcouru un peu plus d'une lieue, alors qu'ils passaient à travers un bois, Bingley arrêta son cheval. Darcy regarda autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Ils se tenaient dans une clairière semblable à mille autres clairières, si ce n'était pour l'arbre que l'on pouvait voir sur l'une de ses lisière. C'était un vieux chêne dont les branches descendaient bas, semblant inviter les passants à y grimper. Bingley était descendu de sa monture et se tenait sous ses frondaisons, l'air préoccupé. Il regardait alternativement sa montre et les environs, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un les rejoigne. Darcy essaya d'attirer l'attention de son ami afin de lui demander des explications, mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus voir que sa montre et les bois, en particulier lorsqu'un bruit se faisait entendre par-dessus le bruissement des feuilles.

Avait-il bel et bien rendez-vous ? Mais alors, avec qui ? Peut-être Miss Bennet, avec qui il avait parlé autant qu'il le pouvait la nuit du bal. Darcy était surpris que la jeune fille eût accepté de retrouver son soupirant en un lieu si isolé, mais supposa qu'elle viendrait sans doute accompagnée de l'une de ses soeurs, et que Bingley lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui afin de discuter avec la demoiselle pendant que lui-même échangerait des mots doux avec celle qu'il qualifiait d'ange. Tout à son agacement au sujet des cachotteries de son ami et à son espoir que Miss Elizabeth Bennet serait celle qui accompagnerait sa soeur, Darcy manqua de sursauter en voyant deux de ses cousins descendre de cheval à moins de dix pas de lui — il n'avait pas entendu les cavaliers approcher.

Derrière le vicomte Jeffreys et le colonel Fitzwilliam se tenait un troisième homme qu'il remarqua à peine et qui était probablement l'ordonnance du colonel. Darcy salua ses cousins et entama une discussion avec l'aîné, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelque temps. Bingley était également venu saluer les nouveaux venus et se tenait maintenant à l'écart avec le colonel. Darcy fronça les sourcils en réalisant que son ami n'avait pas été surpris par l'arrivée du trio. Il semblait même qu'il avait arrangé ce rendez-vous — mais pour quelle raison ? Ils auraient pu se retrouver en ville cela était bien étrange. Se tournant vers son ami, Darcy demanda :

« Bingley, avez-vous organisé... »

La question mourut sur ses lèvres. Il se trouvait nez-à-nez avec le canon d'une arme. Bingley et le colonel Fitzwilliam, deux hommes qu'il avait toujours considéré comme des amis proches, lui faisaient face, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un pistolet à la main, le menaçant ainsi que le vicomte. Un coup d'oeil lui révéla que le troisième homme, qui était resté près des chevaux, les tenait également en joue, rendant impossible toute tentative d'évasion. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Les deux messieurs affables; en qui il avait confiance plus qu'en toute autre personne, n'avaient pas pu se métamorphoser en ces créatures froides et calculatrices. Il n'était pas exclu qu'ils lui jouassent quelque tour, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le vicomte était-il présent ? Alors que Darcy était encore en train de comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son cousin avait retrouvé sa voix.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

— Mon bien cher frère, lui répondit le colonel avec un sourire glacé, il se trouve que vous êtes sur le point de vous marier et cela ne me convient guère. Je ne peux prendre le risque de vous laisser avoir des fils, car je compte bien vous succéder et la présence d'héritiers directs me compliquerait la tâche. Bingley et moi avons eu une discussion fort intéressante voilà quelques mois, et nous avons décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Il devint clair que le colonel attendait que son frère lui répondît avant de poursuivre.

De mauvais gré, le vicomte s'exécuta. « Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

— Tout simplement que notre bien-aimé cousin disparaîtra en même temps que vous.

— Pourquoi ?

— Après la mort tragique de Darcy, je deviendrai le seul tuteur de Georgiana et, une fois qu'elle aura quitté le deuil, Bingley aura ma bénédiction pour l'épouser, après quoi il n'aura pas besoin de renouveler son bail à Netherfield. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi il avait loué le domaine plutôt que de chercher à s'établir pour de bon : il devait vous attirer à la campagne, sans pour autant que le lieu soit trop éloigné de Londres. La région de Meryton était adéquate, mais il était inutile qu'il achetât une propriété, puisque Pemberley lui reviendra. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix du colonel, pas plus que sur le visage de Bingley. Darcy voulait croire que ce n'était là qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais plus le temps passait, et moins cette explication semblait plausible.

« Bingley, dit-il d'une voix faible. Je vous croyais mon ami. Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Savez-vous à quel point il est frustrant de voir que toutes les jeunes femmes vous suivent des yeux lorsque vous entrez dans une pièce ? Non que vous les remarquiez. Avez-vous seulement une idée du nombre de personnes qui cherchent à gagner votre faveur dans l'espoir que vous les fréquentiez de temps à autre ? Malgré cela, vous n'êtes proche que de quelques-uns. Que d'opportunités gâchées !

— Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir...

— J'ai tout simplement la conviction que je ferai, avec vos ressources, de plus grandes choses que vous, dit Bingley en faisant la moue. Vous dépensez beaucoup pour peu de gain en termes de statut. Frais médicaux de vos fermiers, investissements dans le commerce, dépense de milliers de livres dans le vain espoir qu'une personne réforme son caractère... »

En disant cela, Bingley fit un geste vers leur complice qui se tenait toujours auprès des chevaux, et pour la première fois, Darcy regarda vraiment le troisième homme.

« Wickham ! cracha-t-il.

— Wickham ? Comme le fils de l'intendant de votre père ? s'étonna le vicomte. Mon frère me l'a présenté comme étant Mr George. Qu'a-t-il à gagner dans cette affaire ?

— Un certain nombre de livres, j'imagine, did Darcy d'un ton mordant. Combien exactement, Wickham ?

— Un paquet, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Cela t'importe-t-il vraiment ? Si tu veux tout savoir, Fitzwilliam m'a engagé l'été dernier je devais convaincre ta soeur de s'enfuir avec moi, mais tu a fait échouer le projet.

— Je venais d'apprendre que vous songiez sérieusement à épouser Lady Constance, Henry, et il me fallait passer à l'acte rapidement. J'avais bon espoir que le scandale créé par Georgiana et Wickham aurait conduit la famille de la demoiselle à prendre ses distances, ce qui m'aurait laissé le temps d'élaborer un plan plus poussé.

— Et quel est donc ce fameux plan ? Darcy tâchait d'avoir l'air assuré, mais sa voix le trahissait.

— Je vais me rendre à Londres comme je l'ai annoncé, et le colonel fera de même, dit Bingley avec un grand sourire. Mr Wickham vous tiendra compagnie quelque temps — ne songez pas à fuir, vous serez gentiment ficelés avant que nous partions — puis il s'en ira rejoindre son régiment avant que le jour baisse. Avant cela, cependant, il se chargera de vous tuer. Quand on trouvera vos dépouilles, on songera à un duel qui se sera terminé tragiquement.

— Un duel ? Pour quelle raison nous battrions-nous ?

— Oh, ce sera fort simple à expliquer. Une fois de retour à Londres, ne vous voyant pas revenir, je confierai mon inquiétude à votre sujet. Il me sera simple d'expliquer que vous, Darcy, aurez fait une remarque désobligeante au sujet de la fiancée de mon frère, et qu'il vous aura demandé des excuses que vous n'étiez pas prêt à présenter. Personne ne croira que vous vous soyez volontairement battus jusqu'à la mort, bien sûr, mais il leur sera aisé d'admettre que vous ayez pu vous laisser emporter une fois le combat commencé. Profitez bien de vos dernières heures, messieurs ! Bingley ? Si nous voulons être à Londres avant la nuit, il nous faut partir maintenant. »

Après un salut moqueur, les deux conspirateurs montèrent à cheval et partirent, laissant derrière eux les deux cousins que Wickham avait ligotés entretemps. Ce dernier les regardait à présent d'un air pensif. Darcy essayait désespérément de trouver une idée qui leur permette de s'échapper, quand le vicomte prit la parole.

« Si c'est de l'argent que vous désirez, Wickham, je vous garantis que nous pouvons vous offrir davantage que ce qu'ils vous ont promis.

— Je n'en doute pas. Toutefois, je ne trouverai jamais une aussi belle occasion de me venger de Darcy vous me voyez obligé de décliner votre offre.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce que nous mourions ensemble ?

— Pourquoi tenez-vous à savoir cela ?

— Puisque nos heures sont comptées, j'aimerais autant les passer à parler, et c'est le sujet qui m'intéresse le plus à présent.

— Très bien, dit Wickham avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est d'une simplicité ennuyeuse : Bingley, ne fait pas suffisamment confiance au colonel pour se contenter de sa parole que vous seriez tué plus tard, il fallait donc que vous mouriez ensemble.

— Ne craignent-ils pas que vous les fassier chanter ?

— Qui me croirait ? De plus, le colonel en sait trop sur moi pour que je prenne un tel risque.

— Vous courez cependant le risque d'être exposés, remarqua le vicomte. Deux morts à quelques mois ou semaines d'intervalle auraient été considérées comme une série d'accidents tragiques, mais ce ridicule duel ne fera qu'attirer l'attention sur nos allées et venues d'aujourd'hui, et vos mensonges seront bientôt découverts.

— Pas du tout, dit Wickham avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de réconfortant. Il est peu vraisemblable que qui que ce soit suspecte quoi que ce soit. Personne ne s'inquiétera à votre sujet avant plusieurs jours. Les gens du coin penseront, Darcy, que tu as quitté le pays sur un coup de tête et choisi d'accompagner ton ami à Londres. De son côté, Bingley expliquera que tu as choisi de rester à Netherfield et avertira tes domestiques de ton changement de plans afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas en voyant arriver tes malles sans toi.

— Mes malles ? Mais elles ne sont pas faites, et mes domestiques n'ont aucune raison d'anticiper mon retour à présent.

— Oh, c'était peut-être vrai ce matin, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Bingley a confié à sa soeur le soin de veiller à cela. Ton valet de chambre sera bientôt en route avec tes affaires, demain au plus tard, je pense. Quant à vous, mon cher vicomte, le colonel expliquera que vous l'avez quitté pour voyager de votre côté. Ils espèrent ainsi qu'il se passera quelques jours avant que l'on entame des recherches, permettant aux souvenirs des uns et des autres de se teinter d'incertitude, et à vos corps de ne pas trahir la véritable manière dont vous serez morts.

— Comment cela ?

— Nous comptons sur l'intervention de nos amis les animaux de la forêt. » dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Wickham était si concentré sur son triomphe sur les deux hommes qu'il ne prêta attention que trop tard à ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui.

* * *

**Longbourn, plus tôt le même jour**

Quand elle vint rejoindre sa famille au salon, Elizabeth Bennet semblait très calme. Ni le sourire suffisant de sa mère ni l'air satisfait de son cousin ne vinrent troubler sa sérénité. Sa soeur aînée, en revanche, semblait préoccupée. Elizabeth s'assit à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard empreint de sympathie avant de sortir son ouvrage.

« Lizzy, dit leur mère, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre : Mr Collins souhaite que son mariage soit célébré d'ici six semaines. »

Le grand jeune homme opina avec solennité.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, Maman, dit Elizabeth, concentrée sur ses points.

— En voilà une sottise ! Cela vous concerne au plus haut point, puisque c'est avec vous qu'il se marie !

Elizabeth leva les yeux. « Il me semblait avoir été très claire ce matin, et mon père l'a également été. Je n'épouserai pas mon cousin.

— N'avez-vous donc aucune compassion pour moi ? D'abord Mr Bingley, puis vous ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous lorsque votre père mourra ?

— Mr Bingley ? Qu'a-t-il à voir dans cette histoire ?

— N'avez-vous pas entendu ses soeurs hier ? se lamenta Mrs Bennet. Elles disaient qu'elles n'accepteraient jamais qu'il se lie à Jane, et qu'il respecterait leurs souhaits. Elles n'ont même pas essayé de baisser la voix quand elles ont vue que j'étais près d'elles ! »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Mr Bingley, ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Jane. L'idée qu'il la délaisse afin de plaire à ses propres soeurs semblait incongrue à la jeune fille.

« Maman, dit Jane, s'il choisissait de suivre l'avis de ses soeurs, je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur.

— Fi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il les laisserait dicter sa conduite, s'exclama Mrs Bennet avec entêtement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir une chose et son contraire, lui répondit l'aînée de ses filles doucement mais fermement. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer à la fois Mr Bingley pour se plier aux désirs de sa famille et Lizzy pour refuser d'agir de la sorte. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, et avant qu'on pût lui répondre, Jane se leva, annonça son intention d'aller marcher dans le jardin, et demanda à Elizabeth de se joindre à elle. Les jeunes filles quittèrent rapidement la pièce, laissant derrière elles une mère indignée, un cousin froissé, et trois soeurs en train de se quereller (Mary avait reproché aux benjamines leurs gloussements, qu'elle jugeait inconvenants).

Dans le jardin, Jane écouta d'abord Elizabeth se plaindre de l'insistance de sa mère, et ne parla que lorsqu'il fut clair que sa soeur attendait une réponse de sa part. Ce qu'Elizabeth ignorait, c'est que Jane avait accepté de présenter sous un jour favorable les arguments de Mrs Bennet dans l'espoir que sa soeur change d'avis.

« Lizzy, je vous conseille de réfléchir encore. Pensez à quel point Maman serait heureuse, et songez la félicité que vous êtes en mesure d'apporter à notre famille : en devenant la maîtresse de Longbourn, vous serez en mesure d'augmenter nos chances de faire un bon mariage. Les messieurs, par prudence, n'osent nous faire la cour de peur de devoir, lorsque papa décèdera, subvenir aux besoins de Maman et de nos soeurs non mariées en plus de ceux d'une nouvelle famille, mais si vous êtes à Longbourn, leur support est déjà assuré, et la charge ne serait plus aussi lourde.

» Un tel soulagement ne compense-t-il pas l'inconvénient d'être mariée à un homme pour lequel vous n'éprouvez pas d'affection ? Il semble satisfait de suivre les conseils de sa bienfaitrice, et je suis persuadée qu'il ne demande pas mieux que de suivre aussi les vôtres. Vous seriez à même de l'inciter à se conduire ainsi que vous le souhaiteriez, c'est là un luxe dont peu d'épouses disposent. »

Elizabeth s'était arrêtée net. Elle regardait Jane, bouche bée.

« Lizzy, continua cette dernière avec hésitation, c'est peut-être la seule demande en mariage que vous recevrez, et… »

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas comment continuer sans blesser Elizabeth. Cette dernière, entretemps, s'était reprise.

« Jane ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant que je puisse être heureuse à l'idée d'être l'épouse de Mr Collins ? Même Mr _Darcy_ ferait un meilleur mari ! Il peut se montrer exaspérant et manquer de la politesse la plus élémentaire, mais au moins je ne cours pas le risque de mourir d'ennui ou de mortification à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ! »

Jane soupira.

« Vous savez que je ne vous le suggèrerais pas si je ne le pensais pas, dit-elle en guidant Elizabeth vers un banc.

— Je le sais, dit Elizabeth après qu'elles se furent assises, et c'est bien ce qui me sidère. J'aurais cru que vous m'auriez enjointe de ne jamais me marier sans affection j'ai l'impression de ne plus vous connaître. »

Jane tenta d'embrasser sa cadette, mais Elisabeth lui échappa et se décala sur le bord du banc. Craignant que sa soeur ne parte, Jane resta où elle se trouvait.

« Vous avez tendance à ne voir que les faits qui corroborent vos idées, et à laisser de côté ceux qui sont contradictoires avec la manière dont vous pensez — pour prendre un exemple récent, la semaine dernière, n'avez-vous pas décidé que Mr Wickham devait avoir été traité de manière cruelle par Mr Darcy, simplement parce que cela correspondait à vos idées préconçues à son sujet ?

— Mr Wickham n'a fait que confirmer ce que les manières de Mr Darcy laissaient déjà entendre, s'indigna Elizabeth.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, Lizzy, dit Jane avec un faible sourire. Vous êtes si fière de votre capacité à juger du caractère d'une personne que vous détestez que l'on vous pointe vos erreurs. Mais revenons à Mr Collins : comprenez-moi, je ne souhaite pas que vous preniez une décision qui vous rende malheureuse. Je vous aime trop pour cela. Je pense simplement que vous avez mal jugé notre cousin, et que pourriez tout à fait être heureuse si vous l'épousiez. Promettez-moi seulement de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir. »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Me détesterez-vous si je persiste à rejeter son offre ?

— Jamais, Lizzy ! Nous n'avons pas toujours les mêmes opinions, et je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec les décisions que vous prenez, mais cela n'affecte en rien mes sentiments pour vous. N'en doutez pas. »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux pour éviter de fondre en larmes. Ne souhaitant pas bouleverser davantage sa soeur, Jane se leva, lui baisa le front, et la laissa à ses réflexions.

La stupeur d'Elizabeth était sans bornes. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que sa mère espérait que Jane se joigne à ses efforts pour la faire revenir sur sa décision, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa chère Jane, à qui elle avait confié ses rêves et ses espoirs, accepterait. Elle était troublée en réalisant à quel point les mots de Jane reflétaient ce que Charlotte Lucas lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si l'intérêt que Jane portait à Mr Bingley était avant tout motivé par la fortune du jeune homme, mais elle se reprit. Les sentiments de Jane pour leur voisin étaient sincères, mais elle devait craindre qu'il n'ose pas la demander en mariage à la pensée qu'il devrait peut-être, un jour, devoir subvenir aux besoins de cinq femmes supplémentaires. Jane ne le lui avait pas dit directement, mais elle devait penser que, si l'une de ses soeurs acceptait de prendre Mr Collins pour époux, cela aiderait Mr Bingley à oser lui demander sa main. Peut-être même les soeurs de ce dernier, se sachant à l'abri d'une invasion de Bennet le jour du décès du père de famille, ne seraient-elles plus autant opposées à cette union.

Pouvait-elle faire passer le bonheur de Jane avant le sien ? Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de détruire, peut-être pour toujours, le bonheur de sa soeur bien-aimée ? Elizabeth ne pensait pas qu'elle dormirait beaucoup la nuit suivante.

Bientôt, cependant, elle réalisa qu'épouser Mr Collins ne la conduirait qu'au ressentiment, et elle pouvait aisément s'imaginer jalouse du bonheur de Jane. La situation eût-elle été inversée, Jane se serait, sans aucune hésitation, sacrifiée pour que sa soeur soit heureuse. Aussi surprise qu'elle ait été par le soutien de Jane au projet de leur mère, Elizabeth connaissait suffisamment sa soeur pour savoir qu'elle ne lui conseillerait pas d'accepter une situation qu'elle aurait refusé pour elle-même. Toutefois Elizabeth n'était pas aussi bonne que son aînée. De plus, si la situation avait été inversée, Elizabeth était certaine qu'elle aurait supplié sa soeur de ne pas épouser leur cousin.

Elle s'était levée pour arpenter le jardin tout en réfléchissant, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se trouver satisfaite de sa décision. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, cependant, à retourner auprès de sa famille, plus particulièrement auprès de sa mère. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait espérer se trouver au calme était le bureau de son père, et il avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Elle décida d'aller se promener dans les environs et rentra brièvement pour changer de chaussures et prendre un livre.

Une fois en route, elle reprit ses réflexions, au sujet cette fois de ce que sa soeur avait dit de son caractère. Jane lui avait dit que sa capacité à juger du caractère d'une personne, dont elle était très fière, n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'elle le croyait elle avait pris pour exemple son traitement de Mr Darcy. Elizabeth à se remémorer une conversation qu'ils avaient eu à Netherfield. _L'ai-je accusé d'être orgueilleux quand ce défaut est peut-être le mien ?_ Plus elle y pensait, plus cette déplaisante possibilité semblait raisonnable. Elle avait pris en grippe Mr Darcy après qu'il eut fait preuve d'impolitesse envers elle, mais après cela, n'avait-elle pas uniquement prêté attention à lui afin de cataloguer ses défauts ? Il semblait que ce fût l'opinion de Jane, et, bien que cela ennuyât beaucoup Elizabeth, il se pouvait qu'elle eût raison et qu'elle se montrait coupable de la chose même qu'elle reprochait au gentilhomme.

Cela n'avait, au fond, pas vraiment d'importance, car même si Mr Bingley épousait Jane, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Elizabeth se trouvât souvent en présence de son ami. Elle décida toutefois de le traiter d'une manière plus juste et, à l'avenir, de se baser sur davantage que sa première impression pour se faire une idée sur quelqu'un. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Mr Wickham, dont elle avait décidé, au premier regard ou presque, qu'il devait être parfaitement aimable. De fait, il ne s'était nullement montré désagréable, mais était-il vraiment la victime de Mr Darcy ? Maintenant qu'elle repensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas, par moment, manqué de cohérence. Aurait-elle pris conscience de cela si Jane ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux ?

Peut-être finirait-elle vieille fille, mais au moins, elle aurait gagné en sagesse.

Elizabeth avait choisi de suivre un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté récemment, et ses pas la menèrent dans une clairière qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années — depuis le jour où sa mère lui avait interdit de mettre le pied dehors pour une semaine après qu'elle fut tombée d'un arbre.

L'arbre en question était toujours là, cinq années de plus n'avaient pas altéré son apparence. Se sentant d'humeur rebelle, Elizabeth, après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir, entreprit de découvrir si son perchoir préféré était aussi confortable que dans son souvenir. Elle projetait de s'installer parmi les branches avec le livre qu'elle avait pris au hasard en partant.

Hélas, son enthousiasme retomba rapidement. Tout d'abord, elle avait emporté un livre de _poésie_. Comme elle avait besoin d'une allusion de plus à l'amour à présent ! Par ailleurs, être assise dans un arbre n'était ni aussi confortable, ni aussi amusant qu'elle se le rappelait. Enfin, au moment où elle décida d'entamer sa descente, deux cavaliers pénétrèrent dans la clairière. En les reconnaissant, elle grommela quelques mots qui ressemblaient de manière suspecte à des jurons. Après quelques minutes, cependant, elle commença à penser que c'était peut-être la Providence qui l'avait envoyée se percher là.

Mr Bingley et l'un des officiers étaient partis, et le deuxième — Mr Wickham ! elle avait été bien sotte de le croire — faisait les cent pas tout en parlant à ses captifs. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre, et se tenait à présent juste à la verticale d'Elizabeth. Craignant de ne pas avoir une autre chance pour intervenir, elle sauta.

* * *

Recevoir d'un coup sur le dos soixante kilogrammes de jeune fille, accessoires compris, est assez pour étourdir la plupart des individus, et Wickham ne fit pas exception à la règle. Elizabeth ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder s'il était inconscient ; elle courut auprès des deux gentilhommes et les détacha aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le vicomte fut le premier libéré et se dépêcha de ramasser l'arme de Wickham avant que ce dernier eût repris ses esprits. Quand il fut libre à son tour, Darcy rassembla les cordes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard à Elizabeth. Si ce n'était pour la douleur au niveau de ses poignets — Wickham avait serré leurs liens aussi fort qu'il l'avait pu — il aurait juré qu'il était en plein rêve. Comment Elizabeth avait-elle pu apparaître aussi soudainement ? Elle avait paru tomber du ciel. Se reprenant, il rejoignit son cousin, et ils lièrent les mains et les pieds de Wickham afin d'empêcher qu'il ne s'échappe. Le scélérat avait perdu connaissance et ne revint à lui que lorsqu'ils eurent terminé.

« Maudit arbre, maudites branches ! Je ne l'ai même pas entendue craquer. »

Wickham s'assit avec précaution, jurant à nouveau lorsqu'il s'aperçut que des cordes limitaient ses mouvements. Il regarda autour de lui, puis fronça les sourcils. « Où est-elle passée ? »

Les cousins échangèrent un regard surpris.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?

— De cette foutue branche ! dit-il en fouillant la clairière du regard. Je jurerais avoir entendu quelque chose bouger dans l'arbre avant d'avoir été frappé. Une branche a dû casser. »

Son regard se durcit quand il aperçut Elizabeth qui se tenait à quelques coudées de là, l'air préoccupé.

« Que diable faites-vous ici ?

— Vous connaissez la demoiselle ? Parfait ! J'aimerais que vous nous présentiez, dit le vicomte comme si la situation était des plus naturelles.

— Je la connais également, dit Darcy en jetant un regard noir à son cousin pour sa désinvolture. Miss Bennet, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'aîné de mes cousins, Henry Fitzwilliam, le vicomte Jeffreys. Henry, voici Miss Elizabeth Bennet, de Longbourn. »

Le vicomte s'inclina d'une manière qui n'aurait pas dénoté dans un salon, mais la révérence d'Elizabeth était loin d'être impeccable. Maintenant que tout danger immédiat était écarté, elle était saisie de tremblements et ressentait une douleur sourde à la cheville. Cette douleur augmentait, et elle luttait pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'une main vint la soutenir. Elle suivit le bras auquel elle appartenait et rencontra le regard plein de sollicitude de Mr Darcy. Etait-ce pour elle qu'il se faisait du souci ?

Si elle pouvait seulement arrêter de trembler, retrouver quelque peu ses esprits, elle pourrait guider les messieurs jusqu'à Longbourn, ou peut-être Netherfield, à moins qu'ils ne décident de gagner Londres au plus vite. Elle tenta de reporter une partie de son poids sur sa cheville et ne put contenir un glapissement, ce qui attira sur elle l'attention de son pilier.

« Miss Bennet, qu'avez-vous ? Etes-vous blessée ?

— Ce n'est rien, je me suis simplement fait mal à la cheville — je n'ai rien senti au début, mais cela commence à être douloureux.

— Où vous teniez-vous ? » demanda Darcy en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'arbre.

Elizabeth lui montra une des branches, et Darcy pâlit. « C'est à plus de trois mètres du sol ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Où aviez-vous la tête ?

— Je songeais à trouver un moyen d'éviter que _vous_ ne vous fassiez tuer ! » siffla-t-elle en retour.

Avant que Darcy ne pût répondre, son cousin, voyant qu'il était sur le point de contre-argumenter, les interrompit.

« Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas rester ici. Le temps est à la pluie, et vous devez faire soigner votre cheville. Habitez-vous loin d'ici ?

— Longbourn se trouve dans cette direction, dit-Elizabeth en étendant le bras. En allant d'un bon pas, il y en a pour une dizaine de minutes. »

Le vicomte hocha la tête et se tourna vers son cousin. « Allons-y. Nous serons plus rapides à cheval. Le vôtre est plus reposé que le mien, je propose que vous preniez Miss Bennet avec vous.

— Ne puis-je pas plutôt prendre celui de Mr Wickham ? dit Elizabeth, aussi peu enthousiaste à l'idée de partager un cheval avec Mr Darcy qu'elle l'avait été à celle de danser avec lui la veille.

— Non, nous en aurons besoin afin de l'emmener avec nous. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'il sait, et je préfère ne pas le laisser seul un instant.

— Pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de vous parler ? demanda Darcy.

— Contre quelque rétribution ? Oui, je le crois.

— Vous ne perdez rien à essayer, j'imagine. Peut-être devrions nous partir maintenant. La discussion sera sans doute longue et j'aimerais mieux qu'elle ait lieu dans un salon chauffé plutôt que dans un bois humide.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, répondit son cousin avant de se tourner vers Wickham. Je vais vous détacher pour vous permettre de monter à cheval. N'essayez pas de faire un seul geste de travers. »

L'homme hocha docilement la tête et sembla coopérer, mais le vicomte avait été trop confiant. Sitôt qu'il fut debout, Wickham le repoussa violemment, sauta à cheval, et galopa ventre à terre vers Meryton. Depuis le sol où il s'était retrouvé, Jeffreys jura. Darcy, qui soutenait toujours Elizabeth, ne put que regarder disparaître l'officier avec désarroi.

« Réjouissons-nous du fait qu'il ne soit pas parti rejoindre Bingley et votre frère, dit-il enfin. Que pensez-vous que nous devions faire à son sujet ?

— Je doute qu'il s'attarde dans le voisinage, et je crains qu'il ne nous faille le laisser partir. Il a trop d'avance sur nous. Miss Bennet, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de nous indiquer le chemin ?

— Bien sûr, mais êtes vous certain que nous ne pouvons pas marcher ?

— _Vous_ n'êtes pas en état de le faire. » Avant qu'elle eût pu protester, Mr Darcy la prit par la taille et l'assit sur son cheval. Elle en agrippa la crinière.

« Si vous êtes mal à l'aise à l'idée que m'installe derrière vous, _je_ marcherai. Le ciel ne semble pas si menaçant, je pense que nous aurons le temps d'arriver à Longbourn avant que la pluie ne tombe. S'il en est autrement, nous aviserons. Cela vous convient-il ?

Elizabeth opina du chef, son cousin haussa les épaules, et ils se mirent en route. Du haut de son cheval, sans autre occupation que pointer du doigt le bon chemin quand ils atteignaient un croisement, elle avait tout le temps de réfléchir davantage à la manière dont elle s'était comportée, jusque-là, avec Mr Darcy. Son antipathie envers lui pouvait bien être irrationnelle, et lorsqu'elle était restée à Netherfield, elle avait pris plaisir à s'opposer à Mr Darcy à chaque fois que la conversation le permettait.

Peut-être pourrait-elle s'excuser auprès du jeune homme pour son impertinence. A peine eût-elle envisagé cette résolution qu'elle l'écarta. Elle s'était trompée au sujet de Wickham et de Bingley, mais cela n'absolvait pas Darcy de son arrogance. Elle pourrait, en revanche, remercier Mr Darcy pour l'avoir avertie au sujet du caractère de Mr Wickham — et passerait sous silence le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru avant d'avoir assisté à la rencontre de ce matin. Clairement, quelle que fût la vérité au sujet de la cure, c'était Mr Wickham qui avait fort mal traité les Darcy récemment, et non l'inverse.

Mr Darcy marchait d'un bon pas, et le trio arriva rapidement à Longbourn. Un valet d'écurie vient prendre les chevaux, et Elizabeth et les deux cousins entrèrent dans la maison. Le calme régnait, et Elizabeth demanda où se trouvait sa famille. Son père était dans son bureau, deux de ses soeurs dans la salle de musique — on pouvait en effet entendre Mary jouer. Mrs Bennet et ses benjamines étaient parties pour Meryton, quant à Mr Collins, il était à Lucas Lodge où il avait été invité par Charlotte Lucas.

Le fait d'avoir reposé sa cheville avait fait du bien à Elizabeth, qui était maintenant capable de marcher seule, quoiqu'avec précaution. Elle décida de monter trouver son père dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, cependant, il lui ordonna d'une voix irritable de le laisser en paix car il avait déjà été témoin de suffisamment d'agitation. Voyant la mine déconfite d'Elizabeth, le vicomte lui assura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que Mr Bennet fût immédiatement informé de la situation. Expliquant qu'il désirait s'entretenir avec son cousin au sujet de la trahison de leurs proches, du colonel Fitzwilliam en particulier, il lui demanda s'il y avait une pièce dans laquelle ils pourraient se tenir sans être dérangés. Elizabeth leur montra la salle à manger et, préférant la solitude à la compagnie de ses soeurs, iniqua qu'elle se tiendrait dans le salon adjacent. Après que Mrs Hill leur eut apporté du thé, les cousins commencèrent à réfléchir à leur stratégie.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth avait repris son ouvrage. Elle était en train de broder un mouchoir lorsqu'un remue-ménage se fit entendre depuis l'entrée. Mrs Bennet et ses filles étaient rentrées; Kitty et Lydia gloussaient, comme elles le faisaient lorsqu'elles avaient eu connaissance de commérages particulièrement croustillants, mais Elizabeth était surprise de ne pas entendre leur mère se joindre à elles.

« Nous sommes déshonorés ! Mr Bennet, vous devez les obliger à se marier ! »

Elizabeth fit la grimace. Elle avait espéré que sa mère aurait abandonné son projet de la voir mariée à Mr Collins. Sur ces entrefaites, ses soeurs entrèrent dans le salon.

« Oh, vous voilà enfin ! dit Lydia qui ne tenait pas en place.

— Wickham a vendu sa commission et quitté Meryton en toute hâte. Quel dommage ! » dit Kitty avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres. _Voilà qui n'a rien de surprenant._

« Et vous nous avez fait des cachotteries !

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— De ce dont tout le monde parle en ville, vos rendez-vous avec Mr Darcy dans les bois ! »

Elizabeth pâlit. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était là un cadeau d'adieu de Wickham.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

Miracle ! L'ordinateur a mieux coopéré que je ne l'aurais cru, et j'ai pu nettoyer mon premier jet relativement vite. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de la traduction, et je vous prie d'en excuser les lourdeurs, les maladresses, et les possibles erreurs, en particulier de concordance des temps. N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes d'orthographe : je me relis seule, donc j'en laisse probablement passer !

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Une fois seuls dans la salle à manger, les cousins laissèrent éclater leur colère d'avoir été ainsi trahis. Après qu'ils se furent calmés, ils commencèrent à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de réagir, et convinrent qu'il leur faudrait s'entretenir avec le comte de — avant de s'en prendre au colonel Fitzwilliam, ou même à Bingley. Restait à présent leur sécurité personnelle. Le vicomte était d'avis qu'il valait mieux qu'ils fussent mariés, et ce rapidement. Lui-même devait épouser Lady Constance quelques semaines plus tard, mais son cousin devait se trouver une épouse au plus vite.

« Vous ne serez complètement à l'abri que lorsque Georgiana sera elle-même mariée, expliqua-t-il à Darcy, de préférence à quelqu'un issu d'une famille influente. Toutefois, votre mariage devrait leur faire revoir leurs plans et, avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'ils y parviennent, vous et moi serons déjà sur le point d'avoir un fils. Je sais que vous n'aviez probablement pas prévu de vous marier si jeune, mais vous devez convenir que cela nous permettra de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. »

Darcy opina du chef. Son cousin, qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il protestât, s'étonna de ce qu'il accepte ce plan aussi aisément, mais s'abstint de le taquiner à ce sujet.

« Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Je propose que nous partions immédiatement pour Londres. Père saura sans doute nous recommander une jeune fille. »

Mais Darcy resta assis et se contenta de secouer la tête. Le vicomte le regarda avec incrédulité, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué le jeune homme, quand une commotion dans l'entrée attira son attention. La porte fermée laissait passer quelques bribes de ce qui semblait être un monologue.

« Rendez-vous dans les bois ... toutes déshonorées … Lizzy … Oh, Mr Bennet ! »

Darcy inclina la tête vers la porte et leva un sourcil. Le vicomte écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous ne comptez tout de même pas épouser Miss Bennet ?

— Elle nous a sauvé la vie, dit Darcy en haussant les épaules. De plus, à écouter sa mère, il semble qu'elle sera bientôt en quête d'un mari.

— Darcy ! Oui, nous avons une dette envers elle, mais vous ne pouvez pas songer à épouser une jeune fille qui fait fi de la bienséance ! Vous l'avez entendu, elle était partie rencontrer quelqu'un en cachette dans les bois !

— Vous me décevez, Henry, dit Darcy en lui jetant un regard noir. J'ose espérer que cette chute de vos capacités intellectuelles est due à votre fatigue.

— Pardon ?

— Je parierais la dot de Georgiana que ce fameux rendez-vous n'est rien d'autre que notre rencontre fortuite de tout à l'heure.

— Mais comment les gens sauraient-ils que… oh. Wickham, dit-il avec une grimace. J'imagine que vous avez raison. Si c'est bien en volant à notre secours que Miss Bennet a mis à mal sa réputation, elle ne mérite pas que nous lui tournions le dos. Tout de même, je voudrais être certain...

— Miss Elizabeth est une jeune fille tout à fait convenable.

— Qui grimpe aux arbres.

— Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait si elle était en route pour retrouver quelqu'un.

— Soit. Mais vous pourriez faire un bien meilleur mariage...

— Pas si je suis mort.

— Fort bien, dit son cousin en haussant les épaules. A dire vrai, cela arrange nos affaires. Vous avez du vous rencontrer de temps à autres dans le voisinage, et il sera aisé de laisser courir le bruit que vous êtes tombé sous le charme de Miss Bennet et avez voulu l'épouser avant de repartir. Cela attirera moins l'attention qu'une cour ou des fiançailles trop brèves à Londres. Toutefois, les commérages locaux pourraient être rapportés à Londres, et il serait bon de trouver une explication au fait que vous n'ayez pas particulièrement distingué la demoiselle jusqu'à présent.

— J'ai dansé avec elle, dit Darcy avec obligeance.

— Vraiment ? Sans y être forcé ?

— Pas le moins du monde c'était lors du bal donné par Bingley hier. Nous aurions aussi dansé auparavant, si elle n'avait pas décliné mes précédentes propositions. Oh, et avant cela, elle était restée quelques jours à Netherfield pour soigner sa soeur malade nous avons tenu plusieurs conversations, Miss Bingley pourra en témoigner. Elle pourra aussi vous dire que j'admire particulièrement les yeux de Miss Bennet. »

Le vicomte en resta stupéfait, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Hé bien, puisqu'il semble que vous appréciez la demoiselle, le beau monde ne s'étonnera pas trop de votre mésalliance. » Voyant que Darcy était sur le point de répliquer, il ajouta : « Je ne dis pas qu'elle sera acceptée dans nos cercles sans aucune réserve, mais nos pairs se contenteront de penser que vous avez été bien sot de vous unir à une jeune fille sans fortune ni relations en vue. Peut-être penseront-ils qu'elle vous aura épousé pour votre argent, mais le fait que vous l'ayez demandée en mariage ne surprendra personne si vous ne cachez pas votre admiration pour elle. De plus, je compte confier à mes parents et à Lady Constance les évènements d'aujourd'hui leur soutien aidera à faire taire les mauvaises langues. Il nous reste à faire en sorte que vous vous mariiez au plus vite, et la présente rumeur pourrait nous y aider. »

On entendit à nouveau Mrs Bennet. Cette fois, elle semblait descendre l'escalier. Supposant qu'elle avait l'intention de faire des remontrances à sa fille cadette, les cousins décidèrent de se rendre au salon où elle s'était installée.

Mrs Bennet avait été plus rapide qu'ils ne l'auraient cru : lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, ils la virent entraîner sa fille derrière elle en direction du bureau de son mari. Ils les suivirent. Bien qu'écouter aux portes ne fût pas dans leurs habitudes, la situation leur paraissait suffisamment sérieuse pour excuser un tel manquement aux convenances. Heureusement pour leur réputation, la porte du bureau était restée ouverte, et, après avoir échangé un regard, ils s'arrêtèrent dans son embrasure.

Mr Bennet était, de toute évidence, fort mécontent de devoir interrompre sa lecture.

« Lizzy, si j'ai bien compris les propos de votre mère, vous vous êtes régulièrement rendue en catimini dans les bois pour y retrouver Mr Darcy ?

— Non, Père. J'ai bien rencontré Mr Darcy aujourd'hui, mais c'était le fruit du hasard. J'étais dans le vieux chêne avec un livre, et...

— Dans un arbre ! Oh, mes pauvres nerfs !

— Cinq hommes sont arrivés dans la clairière. D'abord Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley, puis Mr Wickham et deux étrangers. Mr Darcy et l'un des nouveaux venus ont alors été menacés puis attachés par les trois autres, après quoi Mr Wickham est resté seul avec eux. Il devait les tuer, Père ! J'ai réussi à l'en empêcher, mais il s'est enfui, et il apparaît qu'il en a profité pour se répandre en calomnies.

— Mr Bingley ? dit Mr Bennet en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crains que personne ne puisse croire qu'il soit aussi mauvais, ou même qu'il puisse s'opposer à son ami. Nos voisins jugeront plutôt que c'est une histoire que vous inventez afin de cacher votre inconduite.

— Père ! »

Tandis que Mr Darcy écoutait cet échange, son visage s'était assombri et, si son cousin ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main sur le bras, il aurait fait irruption dans la pièce.

« Je n'avais certainement pas rendez-vous avec Mr Darcy, ni avec qui que ce soit ! continuait Elizabeth. Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire cela ? Comment pouvez-_vous_ croire cela ? Vous... ils me connaissent depuis toujours ! Ils devraient savoir que jamais…

— Il suffit, Lizzy. Je sais bien que vous n'agiriez jamais de manière aussi imprudente, mais il n'est pas question de _vérité_. Vous sous-estimez l'attrait que peuvent avoir les rumeurs. »

Elizabeth ne savait que répondre à cela. Que sous-entendait son père ? Sa mère profita de ce moment de silence pour se faire entendre à nouveau.

« Vous devez obliger Mr Darcy à l'épouser ! Ou bien, à la rigueur, prier Mr Collins de lui demander à nouveau sa main.

— Il est hors de question que je songe seulement à avoir une telle discussion avec mon cousin. L'idéal serait que Mr Darcy vienne de lui-même me demander la main d'Elizabeth, mais je doute qu'il accepte une telle solution, et il serait inutile que je m'efforce de le convaincre. Nous allons donc ne rien dire des aventures de Lizzy — rien du tout — et continuer à agir comme nous le faisons habituellement. Les commérages rendront sans doute notre existence inconfortable pour quelque temps — ce sera votre punition, Lizzy, pour avoir oublié qu'une jeune fille ne grimpe pas aux arbres — mais nos voisins se lasseront après quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. »

Darcy en avait suffisamment entendu.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur. »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le gentilhomme qui quitta le chambranle pour venir auprès de la jeune fille.

« Miss Bennet, je vous suis profondément reconnaissant pour votre intervention de ce matin, et je suis navré que vous vous retrouviez dans une situation délicate à cause de votre héroïsme. Je serais très honoré si vous consentiez à m'épouser. » Sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde, il se tourna vers Mr Bennet. « Nous donnez-vous votre permission, monsieur ? »

« Nous sommes sauvées ! s'écria Mrs Bennet. Comme vous avez bien fait, Lizzy, de rejeter la demande de Mr Collins ! Dix mille livres de rente ! Vous et votre ami resterez à dîner, bien sûr ? »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, déterminée à discuter au plus vite avec sa cuisinière.

« Mais je ne souhaite pas me marier ! s'écria Elizabeth.

— C'est hélas ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable à faire, dit Mr Bennet en fronçant les sourcils. Les rumeurs cesseront plus vite de cette manière, mon enfant, et Mr Darcy n'est pas de ceux à qui l'on dit non. L'affaire est décidée, je souhaite maintenant que vous quittiez mon bureau.

— Mais, Père...

— Il suffit, Elizabeth ! Je vous ai demandé de sortir. Si vous vous étiez comportée d'une manière plus digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation. Par ailleurs, ne voyez-vous pas que votre réputation n'est pas la seule en jeu ? Vos soeurs seront également affectées par les commérages, plus qu'elles ne pourront jamais l'être suite aux sottises répétées de Lydia. De plus, si j'acceptais que vous refusiez une seconde demande en mariage, votre mère ne me laisserait plus en paix un seul instant. Vous épouserez Mr Darcy. Ma décision est irrévocable. »

Faisant taire son envie de tancer le gentilhomme pour son mépris des sentiments de sa fille et celle de serrer cette dernière dans ses bras afin de la réconforter, Darcy, d'une voix neutre, demanda à Mr Bennet de coucher par écrit son consentement. Il avait l'intention, expliqua-t-il, de de se rendre sur-le-champ à Saint Albans afin d'obtenir une autorisation de mariage. Mr Bennet s'exécuta d'autant plus facilement qu'il avait conscience que sa fille exprimerait son mécontentement pendant toute la durée de ses fiançailles, tandis que sa femme, jusqu'au jour des noces, serait intarissable sur le sujet de leur futur ne parlerait de rien d'autre que de leur futur gendre, de dentelles, et de rubans. Le calme ne reviendrait pas avant que le mariage ait lieu, il avait donc tout intérêt à accéder à la demande du jeune homme. Darcy mit soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche, offrit son bras à Elizabeth, et les trois jeunes gens redescendirent au salon.

« Saint Albans, Darcy ?

— La paroisse de Longbourn dépend du diocèse de Londres, où il serait bon que nous évitions de nous rendre à présent. Si Elizabeth et moi devons nous marier sans que les bans soient lus, il nous faut une autorisation de l'évêque ou de l'un de ses représentants, et j'ai appris plus tôt ce mois-ci que l'un d'entre eux était à Saint Albans.

— Dommage que nous ne puissions pas aller à la capitale. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple, et plus rapide, de sauter dans la première voiture de poste.

— Nous pouvons partir dès aujourd'hui. Votre cheval a besoin de repos, je propose que nous le laissions en pension, ainsi que le mien, au relais de poste le plus proche. Nous pourrons louer des chevaux frais, ce qui nous permettrait d'arriver demain matin, voire ce soir. J'espère que nous pourrons repartir samedi matin et serons de retour avant dimanche. Si nous avons besoin de davantage de temps, nous enverrons un courrier à Longbourn pour avertir les Bennet de notre délai, et nous reviendrons en début de semaine prochaine. »

Tandis que les deux cousins planifiaient leur route, Elizabeth tâchait de voir la situation sous un angle rationnel. Mr Darcy, à n'en pas douter, était supérieur à Mr Collins en tous points (ou presque, car elle doutait qu'il se laisse manipuler par son épouse), mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se réjouissait à l'idée de l'épouser. Elle n'était pas sûre, cependant, qu'il lui serait facile de vivre à Longbourn si elle refusait un choix que tous la poussaient à faire. Même Jane, bien qu'elle ne la blâmerait pas, ne lui offrirait pas la compassion et le réconfort qu'elle espérait d'elle — Elizabeth n'était pas tout à fait revenue de la surprise causée par leur discussion de la matinée. Après quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaires, elle détermina qu'épouser le gentilhomme du Derbyshire ne la rendrait sans doute pas plus malheureuse que rester vieille fille, et elle se résigna à accepter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait l'avenir qu'on lui imposait.

Devait-elle informer Mr Darcy de ses scrupules ? Elizabeth ne pensait pas qu'une telle déclaration fût reçue favorablement. Elle soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de son fiancé.

« Elizabeth ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aie besoin de quelque chose ?

— Vos yeux, répondit-ils. Ils paraissent éteints. »

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant comment il pouvait discerner aussi clairement ses émotions alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout, et fondit soudain en larmes.

Il resta debout à ses côtés, embarrassé, semblant hésiter sur la conduite qu'il devait tenir, et finit par lui tendre son mouchoir. Elle murmura quelques mots de remerciement et, étant parvenue à se maîtriser, lui donna l'explication qu'elle pensait qu'il méritait.

« Mon père me déçoit. »

Il la regarda d'un air empreint de sollicitude. Après un moment de silence, elle reprit d'un ton mélancolique.

« J'étais persuadée qu'il prendrait toujours ma défense, mais il apparaît que sa première priorité est son confort.

— Dites-moi ce que je peux faire.

— Souhaitez-vous toujours m'épouser ?

— Bien sûr, dit il, surpris. Pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ?

— Les circonstances vous ont forcé la main. Je comprends que vous me soyez reconnaissant, mais souhaitez-vous vraiment vous unir pour la vie à quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine ?

— Plus d'une personne a épousé quelqu'un dont il ignorait presque tout, mais ce n'est pas notre cas, Elizabeth. Nous ne venons pas de nous rencontrer, et nos discussions m'ont permis de vous connaître un peu. »

Elle se tut, ne sachant que répondre, sachant à peine que penser. Darcy continua doucement.

« Je trouve votre compagnie plaisante, Elizabeth, et je vous apprécie. J'ai la conviction que nous pourrons tout à fait être heureux ensemble. »

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres, mais hocha cependant la tête. Elle se demandait si elle devait le réprimander pour avoir utilisé son prénom sans qu'elle l'y eût invité, quand il lui prit la main.

« Je pars tout à l'heure pour obtenir notre dispense de bans. Lorsque je reviendrai, je présenterai à votre père une ébauche de contrat de mariage. Il ne me sera pas possible de le faire rédiger par mon notaire, mais pensez-vous que votre oncle pourra s'en charger ?

— Je crois que oui, mais n'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ?

— Elizabeth ?

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté votre demande.

— C'est exact, Miss Bennet, dit-il avec un petit rire. Voulez-vous maintenant me donner votre réponse ? »

Bien que son assurance l'ennuyât, force lui était de reconnaître qu'au vu des circonstances, il était naturel qu'il n'envisageât pas un refus. Bien qu'elle fût terrifiée à l'idée de faire un saut dans l'inconnu, il n'y avait qu'une réponse qu'elle pût donner.

« C'est oui, Mr Darcy. Je vous épouserai. »

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa en souriant un léger baiser. Elle se souvint soudain des autres fois où il lui avait souri, et se demanda à quel point elle l'avait mal jugé. Avait-il déjà une opinion favorable d'elle lors de leurs discussions à Netherfield ? Peut-être Mr Darcy appréciait-il son impertinence, auquel cas elle n'aurait pas à modérer son comportement une fois qu'elle serait mariée (Mr Collins lui aurait certainement demandé une telle chose). Cette pensée était réconfortante. La voix de son fiancé vint couper ses réflexions.

« Avant que je ne parte, puis-je savoir quelle est la date à laquelle vous désirez que nous nous mariions ? J'aurais souhaité en parler avec votre père, mais vous êtes la première concernée.

— Peu m'importe, choisissez le jour que vous voudrez, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Oh, ma préférence irait au premier jour disponible, dit-il avec un sourire. Le jour de notre retour, ou peut-être la semaine suivante. Il me semble toutefois qu'une jeune fille est en droit de disposer de suffisamment de temps pour terminer son trousseau, préparer une petite réception, rassembler ses affaires, et profiter de l'attention que le voisinage offre à une future mariée. »

Elle ne lui offrit en retour qu'un sourire vacillant.

« Etant donnée notre situation, je préfère me passer de ce genre de réjouissances. Si nous nous marions la semaine prochaine, cela laissera suffisamment de temps à mon oncle et à ma tante pour venir ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre souhait que leur présence. »

Darcy hocha la tête, puis se pencha et effleura des lèvres la tempe d'Elizabeth. Elle le regarda avec surprise alors qu'il se redressait, mais il se contenta de dire :

« Mercredi vous conviendra-t-il ? »

Après qu'elle lui eut donné son accord, le vicomte, qui s'était tenu de l'autre côté du salon afin laisser un peu d'intimité au au jeune couple, vint dire au-revoir à Elizabeth puis ajouta :

« J'espère que nous serons de retour samedi. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons loger à Longbourn, ou vaudra-t-il mieux que nous prenions une chambre au relais de poste ?

— Mon cousin part justement ce jour-là, dit Elizabeth, espérant que toute cette journée n'avait été qu'un rêve dont elle se réveillerait bientôt. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à partager une chambre lorsque ma famille arrivera de Londres, vous êtes les bienvenus.

— Avez-vous dit _nous_, Henry ?

— Il vous faut un témoin de mariage, mon cher cousin, ainsi qu'un semblant de soutien familial. Je ne sais pas comment Père et Mère réagiront, mais Tante Catherine sera furieuse.

— Je peux aisément l'imaginer, murmura Elizabeth.

— Connaissez-vous ma tante ?

— Non, mais elle a confié sa paroisse au cousin qui nous rend visite.

— Je vois.

— Qu'allez-vous dire à vos parents, Henry ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ignorer les actions de leur cadet.

— Je leur dirai tout ; je compte le faire en personne aussitôt que nous serons rentrés à Londres, et il est préférable que vous soyez marié d'abord. Tant qu'il nous croit morts, mon frère n'est plus un danger. Il lui sera ensuite plus difficile de faire disparaître un couple qu'un homme célibataire. Je me marierai, comme prévu, avant Noël.

— Fort bien.

— Quant à vous, Darcy, il ne faudra pas patienter plus d'un jour après notre retour.

— Si tôt !

— Nous ignorons ce que Wickham va faire ou dire. Lundi serait le mieux. Miss Bennet, pourrez-vous demander à votre recteur de se rendre disponible ce matin-là ? »

Darcy jeta un coup d'oeil à Elizabeth, mais bien que son déplaisir fût évident, elle resta silencieuse. Il ne doutait pas qu'à terme, elle serait heureuse de son changement de statut — quelle jeune femme regretterait de devenir Mrs Darcy ? — mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait rien de plaisant, et il ne pensait pas que sa fiancée appréciait d'être ainsi bousculée.

— Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. Je crains que cela empêche votre oncle et votre tante d'être présents. »

La jeune fille sursauta, le dévisagea, et quitta la pièce en courant.

« Il nous faut partir, Darcy, lui dit son cousin avant qu'il eût pu la suivre.

— Comptez-vous m'accompagner à Saint Albans ?

— Oui. Je préfère ne pas imposer ma présence aux Bennet à présent, et vous apprécierez d'avoir de la compagnie sur la route.

— Comme vous voudrez. Laissez-moi seulement le temps de laisser un message à Elizabeth. Pouvez-vous dire à Mrs Bennet que nous ne resterons pas dîner, contrairement à ce qui était prévu ?

— Contrairement à ce qu'elle, et elle seule, avait prévu, dit le vicomte en riant. Je m'en charge. »

Les mots de son cousin frappèrent Darcy. _Nous avons décidé qu'Elizabeth et moi devions nous marier, mais malgré ses protestations, personne de lui a proposé d'échappatoire._ Oh, elle avait apparemment fini par accepter la situation, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle fut contrariée ! La jeune fille ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui appréciait qu'on lui dicte ses actions. Peut-être, à la réflexion, auraient-ils dû suggérer qu'elle se joigne à eux dans la salle à manger à leur arrivée à Longbourn. Le fait de savoir que son opinion était prise en considération lui aurait sans doute permis d'accepter la situation plus aisément.

S'étant fait apporter de quoi écrire, Darcy composa quelques phrases puis confia le message au domestique qui lui tendait son manteau afin qu'il le transmette au plus vite à Miss Elizabeth. Il sortit attendre son cousin, et ils furent bientôt sur la route.

* * *

**Notes**

\- A ce stade de l'histoire, le lecteur est probablement disposé à flageller Mr Bennet à coups de nouille mi-cuite… mais ce n'est tout simplement pas son jour. J'aimerais rappeler qu'il a subi depuis plusieurs jours : il pleuvait, il ne pouvait donc pas envoyer promener Mr Collins (littéralement, comme il le fait le lendemain de son arrivée). Il est possiblement encore fatigué suite au bal de la veille, sachant qu'il semble éviter de sortir (il n'est pas à Meryton au début du roman). Ses dernières réserves de patience ont été mises à mal au moment du Rejet de Collins, et il craque. Bref, attendez un peu avant de le lyncher ! ;-p

\- J'ai traduit « license » de manière pas nécessairement académique, en essayant plutôt d'expliquer ce qui se cachait derrière ce mot. Wikipedia (en anglais) me dit : « A marriage license is a document issued, either by a church or state authority, authorizing a couple to marry. » (En gros : une licence de mariage est un document fourni par une autorité écclésiastique ou étatique autorisant un couple à se marier). J'étais tombée sur une source qui m'indiquait un équivalent français et moderne, mais évidemment, je n'en ai pas noté le nom, et je n'arrive plus à retrouver la page en question Il s'agissait d'une « autorisation de capacité à contracter un mariage », ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.


	3. Troisième chapitre

Le chapitre trois, relu et corrigé, en espérant que rien de trop grossier ne m'ait échappé. Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont laissé des commentaires ! :-)

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

_Chère Elizabeth,_

_J'espère que vous allez mieux. J'ai conscience de la contrariété que vous devez éprouvez pour ne pas avoir pris part à des décisions qui pourtant vous concernaient. Croyez moi, je souhaiterais avoir agi différemment, mais la chose est faite. Je ne regrette pas nos fiançailles, mais je suis peiné à l'idée de savoir que vous deviez passer de l'autorité d'un père à celle d'un mari sans qu'il vous ait été permis d'exprimer votre opinion. On ne choisit pas son père, mais vous étiez en droit d'espérer pouvoir choisir votre époux. Indépendante comme vous l'êtes, la situation ne peut pas vous plaire._

_Je vous donne ma parole qu'à l'avenir, je prendrai conseil auprès de vous. Si je venais à oublier cette résolution, n'hésitez pas à me la rappeler. Je ne vous reprocherai jamais dire le fond de votre pensée. _

_Nous serons de retour samedi et, comme mon cousin le suggère, il serait prudent que nous nous mariions aussitôt. Je compte sur vous pour endiguer les commérages locaux — vous connaissez mieux que moi les gens du voisinage, et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de difficulté à les convaincre que je vous faisais la cour depuis quelque temps déjà. Le fait que nous ayons passé quelques jours ensemble à Netherfield vous sera sans doute de quelque utilité._

_Bien à vous,_

_FD_

Elizabeth relisait le billet que Darcy lui avait laissée la veille et qui avait calmé une partie de ses appréhensions. Elle était toujours mécontente d'être contrainte de l'épouser, mais puisqu'il semblait avoir meilleur caractère qu'elle ne l'avait craint et disait avoir de l'affection pour elle, ce mariage était peut-être préférable à l'alternative — rester à Longbourn et être mise à l'écart par ses voisins. Sa mère finirait peut-être par lui pardonner ce dernier choix, mais elle se voyait mal supporter ses lamentations quotidiennes relatives à leur déshonneur et au fait d'être condamnées à une vie de misère dans un futur qu'on pouvait espérer lointain.

En ce qui concernait le voisinage, Mr Darcy lui avait conseillé de leur présenter leurs précédents échanges sous un jour qui les rendait plus significatifs qu'ils ne l'avaient été, ce qui s'était révélé surprenamment aisé. Charlotte Lucas avait remarqué qu'il la regardait souvent et lui avait conseillé, au cours du bal donné à Netherfield, de ne pas être désagréable envers lui il ne lui avait pas été difficile de croire que son amie avait suivi son conseil. Elizabeth avait bon espoir de convaincre le reste de son entourage qu'elle ne s'était montrée si critique envers Mr Darcy que parce qu'elle craignait d'être blessée si elle s'attachait à lui, de la même manière que Jane le serait par le départ de Mr Bingley. Les ragots seraient faciles à canaliser, mais pour cela, elle n'avait pas le choix : il lui fallait épouser Mr Darcy.

Et elle ne se rappelait même pas son prénom.

Elle était furieuse que sa vie ait changé d'une manière aussi radicale en aussi peu de temps. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se trouver satisfaite dans sa nouvelle existence, mais se demandait si elle serait heureuse. Le fait que son futur époux semblait accorder de l'importance à ses opinions et se soucier de ses sentiments la rassurait. Darcy ne lui avait donné aucune raison de douter de sa parole, et elle espérait qu'elle avait raison de lui faire confiance. Après la déception qu'elle venait d'éprouver au sujet de son père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Hill, venue lui dire que Mr Bennet demandait à ce qu'elle vienne dans son bureau. Elle s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle entra, il n'avait pas de livre à la main — il avait dû le poser quand elle avait frappé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et il semblait troublé.

« Venez, mon enfant. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elizabeth, craignant que sa voix ne la trahisse, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle était en colère : comment son père osait-il lui poser une telle question quand il était responsable de ses malheurs ? S'il espérait l'amadouer afin qu'elle se résigne à son sort ou s'il croyait qu'elle apprécierait qu'il tourne en dérision la situation, il la connaissait bien mal. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Son père lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« Vous êtes malheureuse, et c'est de ma faute. La journée d'hier a été trop riche en évènements à mon goût, et je me suis retrouvé à court de patience. Une nuit de réflexion m'a permis de voir que je me suis montré injuste envers vous, et j'ai honte de ne pas vous avoir laissé de choix quant à vos fiançailles. La situation n'a pas changé, et si vous décidiez de ne pas épouser Mr Darcy, votre mère ne me laisserai pas un moment en paix, ni vous d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à supporter ses récriminations, ainsi qu'à vous envoyer chez les Gardiner si elles vous étaient pénibles, si vous estimez qu'il vous sera impossible d'admirer et de respecter Mr Darcy. Ce serait pour moi un grand chagrin de vous savoir dans une union mal assortie.

— Vous approuveriez que je rompe mes fiançailles ? »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Oui, Lizzy. Cependant, étant donné le tumulte qui en découlerait, je vous demande de ne le faire que si vous pensez sincèrement que ce mariage vous rendra malheureuse.

— Je ne le pense pas, Père, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion, mais j'ai peur de me retrouver mariée à un homme dont je ne connais rien. Son caractère est intéressant, mais j'ai à peine commencé à en faire l'ébauche.

— Pour ne rien gâcher, dit Mr Bennet avec un sourire en coin, ce jeune homme est si taciturne qu'il doit être compliqué de lui parler suffisamment longtemps pour se faire une opinion à son sujet.

— Au contraire, nous avons discuté à plusieurs reprises lorsque j'étais à Netherfield, mais nos conversations m'ont laissée avec davantage de questions que de réponses.

— Vous avez eu l'occasion de discuter ? dit Mr Bennet en haussant les sourcils. Que pouvez-vous me dire de ces conversations ?

— Elles étaient frustrantes. Provocatrices. Distrayantes, aussi, d'une certaine manière. Nous avons eu plus d'un débat intéressant.

— Vous m'en voyez soulagé, Lizzy.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez que je l'épouse malgré tout ?

— Vous êtes toujours libre de rompre vos fiançailles si vous le désirez, répondit son père avec un petit rire, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable, et ce n'est pas aux rumeurs que je pense. Vous venez juste de me confier que ce jeune homme appréciait votre intelligence. Je ne pense pas que vous retrouviez aisément ce trait de caractère chez un autre soupirant, et je commence à croire que vous avez toutes les chances d'être heureuse en tant qu'épouse de Mr Darcy.

— Et si je ne partageais pas cette conclusion ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semblera. Votre mère se plaindra bruyamment de votre attitude et de la situation délicate dans laquelle vous mettez notre famille, mais je vous enverrai chez les Gardiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise quelque peu. Avec le temps, les commérages s'atténueront, et ce d'autant plus, j'imagine, que l'offre de Mr Darcy aura été rendue publique. Il est probable, en revanche, qu'avoir refusé coup sur coup deux demandes en mariage détruise toutes vos chances d'en recevoir une troisième. »

Il posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de sa fille et ajouta : « Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre une décision immédiatement. Votre Mr Darcy ne sera pas de retour avant demain ou après-demain profitez de ce délai pour réfléchir à ce qui sera le plus susceptible de vous rendre heureuse, sans prendre en compte l'opinion de qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Elizabeth eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules. Elle embrassa son père et retourna au salon où, une fois assise, elle lut encore une fois sa lettre. Il semblait que son père eût raison : Darcy semblait désireux de la considérer comme une partenaire, et rien ne lui assurait de retrouver une telle disposition chez un autre jeune homme. Il n'était même pas dit qu'un autre jeune homme la courtise si elle rejetait Mr Darcy. Rompre les fiançailles était-il bien prudent ? Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelques jours pour prendre sa décision, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle souhaitait contrer les rumeurs. Il lui fallait donc choisir son futur rapidement.

Elle mit le billet de côté et décida d'aller marcher dans le parc afin de s'éclaircir les idées, quand Jane entra au salon, pâle, et tenant elle aussi une lettre. Cette dernière était couverte d'élégantes arabesques. Elizabeth reconnut l'écriture de Miss Bingley.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jane ? Avez-vous reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

— Oh, Lizzy ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Miss Bingley : elle écrit qu'ils ont quitté Netherfield et ne reviendront pas cet hiver. »

Elizabeth se réjouissait de ce développement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en ouvrir à Jane alors que sa soeur ignorait que Mr Bingley était loin d'être un jeune homme honorable.

« A dire vrai, continua Jane avec un soupir, ce n'est pas tant leur départ qui me fait de la peine que le fait qu'elle laisse entendre que son frère est attaché à une autre jeune fille.

— Vraiment ?

— Voyez vous-même. »

Elle prit la lettre que Jane lui tendait. Miss Bingley s'épanchait sur l'admiration que son frère portait à Miss Darcy et ne déguisait même pas ses espoirs de voir les deux jeunes gens se marier un jour. Elizabeth réprima son envie de sourire. _Pauvre Miss Bingley encore un souhait qui ne se réalisera pas._

« Jane, dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur celle de sa soeur. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux qu'il soit parti. Comment auriez-vous pu supporter que Mr Bingley affiche aussi aisément l'admiration qu'il porte à d'autres femmes, si vous l'aviez épousé ? Cela vous aurait brisé le coeur de voir votre mari flirter avec une autre, quand bien même il vous resterait fidèle. Il ne faut pas que son départ vous rende malheureuse.

— Je me suis trompée à son sujet, dit Jane en soupirant à nouveau, et j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vous rende pas visite dans les premiers mois de votre mariage. J'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop, mais je ne me sens pas prête à rencontrer Mr Bingley.

— Si c'est ce qui vous dérange, soyez rassurée : je peux vous garantir que Mr Bingley ne sera pas admis chez nous lorsque vous y serez. Vous pourrez venir aussi souvent qu'il vous plaira, promettez moi de venir. Je _sais_ que Mr Darcy a l'intention de prendre ses distances par rapport aux Bingley. » _Ou du moins par rapport à Mr Bingley !_

Jane resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis reprit :

« Vous avez été bien cachottière ces derniers temps. Je… j'aurais aimé que vous m'eussiez confié que vos sentiments à l'égard de Mr Darcy avaient changé. Même hier, quand nous étions dans le jardin, vous ne m'en avez rien dit… peut-être y avez-vous fait une vague allusion, mais vos fiançailles m'ont prise par surprise.

» Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée discourir sur les avantages qu'une union avec Mr Collins vous apporterait quand vous aviez une excellente raison de lui refuser votre main ? Surtout, ne croyez pas que c'est en raison de sa fortune que je juge Mr Darcy supérieur à notre cousin, bien que je crains que Maman ne voie la chose sous cet angle. Si leurs situations étaient inversées, le meilleur parti resterai celui pour lequel vous éprouvez de l'affection.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas aux avantages matériels que vous ne songez pas d'abord, dit Elizabeth en prenant les mains de sa soeur. C'est bien pour cette raison que votre discours d'hier m'avait décontenancée. Néanmoins, je ne vous ai rien caché, et nous nous sommes fiancés sur ordre de mon père — vous n'avez pas pu ignorer le remue-ménage qui régnait alors à Longbourn ! A vrai dire, j'ai également été prise par surprise par la tournure des évènements.

— Soyez sérieuse, Lizzy, dit Jane en riant. Je sais que vous n'épouseriez jamais un homme que vous ne respecteriez pas, et vous l'avez à nouveau démontré hier. Je pensais que vous aviez suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas accepter un rendez-vous galant à l'écart et sans chaperon, mais j'imagine que vous vous êtes momentanément laissée emportée par vos sentiments.

— La réalité est malheureusement bien différente. Il est vrai qu'hier, après notre discussion, j'ai rencontré Mr Darcy, ainsi que son cousin, mais c'était fortuit, et d'une certaine manière providentiel. »

Jane se décomposa lorsqu'elle comprit que sa soeur était sérieuse.

« Juste ciel ! Auriez-vous rencontré quelque danger dont Mr Darcy vous aura tirée ?

— Tout le contraire, ma chère, dit Elizabeth avec un sourire. Mr Darcy et son cousin se trouvaient dans une situation délicate dont je les ai sortis. Je n'imaginais pas que cela bouleverserait à tel point mon existence.

— Oh. Et Mr Wickham a dû vous voir lorsqu'il rentrait de Londres, et mal comprendre la situation.

— Il était là aussi Jane, et savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait. Il... » Elizabeth s'arrêta un moment et prit une profonde inspiration. « Jane, il était plus qu'un témoin dans cette affaire. Je ne sais pas comment le dire d'une manière qui ne soit pas brutale : il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Mr Darcy et le vicomte. »

Jane fut horrifiée par cette révélation, elle qui aurait volontiers préféré ignorer qu'il eût pu y avoir tant de noirceur dans le monde.

« C'est affreux ! Qui pourrait ordonner une telle chose ? Pourquoi ?

— Depuis mon poste d'observation, j'ai pu voir chacun des conspirateurs, et je les entendais clairement. En plus de Mr Wickham, il y avait le frère cadet du vicomte Jeffreys, qui désirait la position et la fortune de son frère. Et cela vous fera de la peine, mais il y avait aussi Mr Bingley. Je suis désolée, Jane.

— Mr Bingley ? »

La voix de Jane était à peine audible, et elle avait pâli.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi commettrait-il une telle… Oh ! »

Son regard s'était posé sur la lettre de Miss Bingley.

« J'imagine que quiconque épousera Miss Darcy sera assuré d'obtenir la fortune de Mr Darcy et son domaine s'il venait à décéder... »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« C'est horrible ! Epouvantable ! Oh, Lizzy, dites-moi qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Etes-vous bien certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qui se passait ?

— Oui, hélas. Je me suis sentie bien sotte lorsque j'ai vu à quel point je m'étais trompée sur ces messieurs. Je pensais que, parce qu'ils avaient de bonnes manières, on pouvait faire confiance à Mr Bingley et Mr Wickham. Nous avons malheureusement été trompées quant à leur respectabilité. De même, parce qu'il s'était montré impoli et m'avait qualifiée de _passable_, j'avais décidé que Mr Darcy n'était pas quelqu'un d'honorable. Je vous assure que dorénavant, je prendrai tout mon temps pour juger du caractère d'une personne. »

Elles restèrent en silence dans le salon, assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Voyant à quel point sa soeur était abattue, Elizabeth décida qu'elle ne romprait pas ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy. Jane aurait besoin de s'éloigner de Longbourn et, une fois qu'elle aurait fait le deuil de Mr Bingley, ou du moins de l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était, elle méritait de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'estimable.

Aucun des jeunes gens du voisinage ne souhaitait épouser Jane, et les messieurs qui lui avaient été présentés par les Gardiner à Londres n'avaient pas non plus exprimé une telle intention. En tant que Mrs Darcy, Elizabeth pourrait présenter sa soeur à d'autres jeunes gens en âge de se marier, et le fait qu'elle soit la soeur de Mr Darcy leur permettrait peut-être d'oublier son manque de fortune.

Elizabeth ignorait à quel point elle serait heureuse dans son mariage, mais si elle pouvait utiliser sa nouvelle solution pour faire le bonheur de Jane, cela augmenterait certainement ses chances de félicité. Elle prit soudain conscience que sa position sur la question avait radicalement changé par rapport au jour précédent, que la différence entre les deux situations était simplement la personne du fiancé, et un rire lui échappa.

« Lizzy ?

— Je repensais à notre conversation d'hier — tant de choses se sont passées depuis ! Je vous disais que Mr Darcy était à mes yeux un meilleur parti que Mr Collins, mais je n'avais aucune idée que nous nous retrouverions fiancés avant la fin du jour.

— Pensez-vous que vous pourrez être heureuse avec lui ? Les circonstances sont les mêmes, après tout.

— Pas tout à fait, car Mr Darcy est loin d'être stupide, et je le tiens en estime. Je crois qu'il me sera possible d'éprouver de l'affection pour lui, et je suis certaine que je ne serai pas malheureuse. Pour l'instant, cela me satisfait. »

Cela ne suffisait visiblement pas à sa soeur, qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Vraiment, Jane, la situation est très différente. Mr Collins m'a clairement signifié que je devais être reconnaissante qu'il daigne me demander en mariage, tandis que Mr Darcy m'est reconnaissant de mon intervention. De plus, il ne répond qu'à lui-même : je ne serai pas en mise en compétition avec une bienfaitrice envahissante. Plus j'y pense, et plus je crois que j'ai toutes les chances d'être heureuse. J'aimerais seulement que nos fiançailles soient plus longues, afin de pouvoir mieux le connaître avant notre mariage. Toutefois, je ne doute pas que tout se terminera bien. Ne vous faites pas de souci.

— Comme j'aurais aimé que Mr Bingley ne m'ait pas porté autant d'attention ! dit Jane en lançant un coup d'oeil attristé à la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours. Vous ne risqueriez pas de sacrifier votre bonheur si notre cousin avait dirigé son attention vers moi. Peut-être, du reste, cela peut-il encore se faire. Je vais demander à Maman de lui dire quelque chose à ce sujet.

— Je vous interdis d'agir de la sorte, Jane ! Avec mon mariage, nous n'avons pas besoin de Mr Collins pour être rassurées quant à notre avenir. Peut-être vous serait-il possible de le voir sous un jour favorable et d'être une bonne épouse pour lui, mais je n'ai aucun souhait de le voir devenir mon frère. Par ailleurs, si Mr Collins vous avait demandée en mariage, je ne serais pas montée sur le vieux chêne et… »

Elizabeth s'interrompit et se leva.

« Cessons là cette discussion. Nous avons encore le temps de marcher jusqu'à Meryton aujourd'hui. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

— Que comptez-vous faire là-bas ?

— Il me faut des rubans neufs pour modifier une de mes robes. Je ne peux pas épouser Mr Darcy et ses dix milles livres par an dans une robe que tout le voisinage a vue à maintes reprises ! Que dirait Maman ? »

Elles furent bientôt en route pour les magasins, discutant gaiement de modes et de tissus, de manches et de décolletés. Quand la discussion dériva sur les livres, elles se mirent d'accord pour ne pas ouvrir un roman gothique ou une tragédie de Shakespeare pendant au moins toute une année.

* * *

Le vendredi ne fut pas différent du jour qui l'avait précédé. La rumeur courait toujours à Meryton, mais elle avait commencé à tourner en leur faveur. Elizabeth était persuadée que la présence de son cousin ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En effet, quand on lui annonça les fiançailles d'Elizabeth et Mr Darcy, Mr Collins fut saisi d'indignation et déclara à qui voulait l'entendre que sa cousine devait faire erreur, car le neveu de sa bienfaitrice, petit-fils de comte, était destiné à une alliance bien plus avantageuse.

Il y avait en conséquence deux écoles de pensée en ville : certains plaignaient Elizabeth pour avoir été dupée par le gentilhomme, tandis que d'autres louaient ce dernier pour avoir eu le bon sens de se fiancer avec _le plus beau joyau du pays._ Dans l'ensemble, sa campagne avait porté ses fruits, quelles que fussent les conclusions de chacun : toute la ville s'accordait à dire qu'ils avaient flirté l'un avec l'autre depuis le jour où ils avaient été présentés. Quand Darcy reviendrait avec son cousin, cela donnerait tort à ceux qui étaient d'avis que Mr Darcy s'était joué d'elle, et sa réputation retrouverait tout son éclat il en irait de même pour celle de ses soeurs. Trop peu de temps se serait écoulé pour que les Bennet soient visiblement mis à l'écart de la communauté. Elizabeth s'attendait à croiser des regards en coin et des chuchotements lorsqu'elle arriverait à l'église le dimanche, mais à moins que Mr Darcy n'ait du retard, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient de nature dommageable.

* * *

Avec le samedi arriva le départ de Mr Collins. Les Bennet n'étaient cependant débarrassés de lui que pour un temps, car il avait promis de revenir bientôt pour une autre visite. Après son départ, Elizabeth fut stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'il avait demandé la main de Charlotte Lucas, et que cette dernière avait accepté son offre. Elle félicita son amie du bout des lèvres tout en se demandant si elle avait perdu la tête. Elle se demandait également si elle ne risquait pas de perdre une amie car, s'il fallait croire Mr Collins, Lady Catherine serait furieuse du mariage de son neveu. Si elle était aussi intrusive que les paroles de l'ecclésiastique le laissaient entendre, il était à craindre qu'elle interdise à la femme de son recteur toute correspondance avec sa nouvelle nièce.

Plus tard, Darcy et le vicomte rejoignirent les Bennet à temps pour un paisible dîner en famille — aussi paisible que pouvait l'être un dîner à Longbourn.

Kitty et Lydia riaient sottement de temps à autre, mais elles prenaient soin d'être discrètes, car leur mère les avait récemment grondées. Elles s'étaient en effet disputés au sujet d'une longueur de ruban que chacune désirait pour agrémenter sa robe le jour du mariage de leur soeur, ce à quoi Mrs Bennet avait répliqué que tout ruban qui serait cousu dans les deux jours à venir le serait uniquement sur le trousseau d'Elizabeth. La mère de famille était mécontente d'avoir eu si peu de temps pour préparer une réception après la cérémonie et fâchée que Mr Collins n'ait pas redirigé ses attentions vers Mary. Cette dernière était également déçue par la tournure des évènements et en oubliait de partager avec son entourage ses platitudes coutumières. Mr Bennet, depuis le bout de la table, regardait d'un air inquiet sa fille cadette et l'homme qui l'emporterait bientôt loin de sa famille. Jane était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de Mr Bingley, et Elizabeth, bien qu'elle ne fut pas morose, n'avait pas retrouvé son entrain.

* * *

Le dimanche, les Bennet se rendirent à l'église avec leurs invités, et les fiancés reçurent les félicitations du voisinage. Quelques ragots couraient encore, telles celle que leur premier enfant viendrait au monde moins de neuf mois après les noces, mais même cette rumeur était teinté de sympathie. Les gens supposaient que les _amoureux_ s'étaient laissés emportés, tout comme d'autres couples avant eux, et qu'ils avaient jugé prudent de ne pas tarir avant d'officialiser leur union. Dans l'ensemble, les amis et voisins des Bennet étaient fiers que l'une des leurs ait trouvé un aussi bon parti.

Le déjeuner fut plus animé que le dîner de la veille n'avait été, et l'attitude de Mrs Bennet y était pour beaucoup. Elle alternait entre la récitation des compliments qui lui avaient été faits le matin et le regret que la réception du lendemain fût trop simple pour un homme de l'importance de Mr Darcy. Le fait qu'Elizabeth ne pût pas avoir de robe neuve lui déplaisait également. Sa fille avait arrangé une de ses anciennes robes, utilisant du ruban neuf et une pièce de dentelle, mais Mrs Bennet estimait que ce n'était pas une robe digne de l'épouse d'un homme dont le revenu annuel était de dix mille livres. Kitty et Lydia passaient bruyamment en revue les mérites des différents officiers du régiment, et Mary distribuait généreusement ses citations.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Mr Darcy suggéra qu'on fît le tour du jardin cette proposition convint à toutes les jeunes filles à l'exception de Mary. Darcy offrit son bras à Elizabeth Jane, Kitty, et Lydia les suivirent. Le couple devança bientôt suffisamment les jeune filles pour que sa conversation ne puisse pas être surprise. Les benjamines auraient aimé hâter le pas, mais Miss Bennet les tenait fermement par le bras, et elles se résignèrent bientôt à ne pouvoir que voir les fiancés.

Darcy et Elizabeth marchèrent d'abord en silence, semblant admirer les différents massifs. Enfin, Elizabeth prit la parole.

« J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point il m'a été facile de faire croire à mes voisins que nos fiançailles allaient de soi. Je ne vous appréciais pas beaucoup au départ… » Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle pouvait prétendre l'apprécier à présent, mais elle était raisonnablement certaine qu'elle le pourrait une fois qu'elle le connaîtrait mieux, car il était loin d'être aussi horrible que'lle l'avait cru tout d'abord. « … et je n'ai pas été exactement silencieuse à ce sujet. Toutefois, mes voisins ont apparemment cru que j'ai réagi par dépit après que vous ayez blessé mon orgueil, puis que, lors d'une de nos discussions, vous vous êtes probablement excusé, ce qui m'aurait fait changer d'avis à votre sujet.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop troublée par la tournure des évènements, ni par le fait de n'avoir eu que peu de temps pour vous préparer à un tel bouleversement de votre quotidien.

— Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais passablement bien et voulais vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée face aux rumeurs.

— Je vous dois la vie : je ne pouvais pas faire moins ! A vrai dire, je ne suis pas satisfait de la manière dont nous avons arrangé les choses. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me sens coupable à l'idée que vous n'ayez pas eu voix au chapitre. J'ai réfléchi et, si vous le désirez, nous pouvons rompre nos fiançailles. Je vous ferai parvenir en compensation une somme suffisamment importante pour que vous puissiez vivre confortablement après que votre père décède. On vous montrera probablement du doigt, mais vous préférez peut-être une vie solitaire et confortable à un mariage avec moi. »

Elle s'arrêta afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous souhaitez que je vous rende votre liberté ?

— Non. Pas du tout. Si _vous_ le désiriez, je vous rendrais la vôtre… mais je dois vous avertir que cela limiterait beaucoup vos possibilités d'étudier de nouveaux caractères. » Cela la fit sourire, et ils se remirent à marcher.

« Un mariage serait la solution la plus simple, reprit Darcy, mais ne ne voudrais pas que vous m'épousiez à votre corps défendant.

— Je vous remercie de votre prévenance, mais ma décision est prise, et librement. Après votre départ, mon père et moi avons pu parler, et il m'a offert son soutien au cas où je désirerais changer d'avis. Après réflexion, et si vous êtes d'accord, je préfère vous épouser, bien que je sois anxieuse à l'idée de me retrouver mariée demain.

— Ne vous faites pas de souci, dit-il en lui serrant brièvement la main. Je suis certain que vous saurez parfaitement vous adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez toujours me demander conseil ou faire confiance aux femmes de charge de nos maisons, elles sont à notre service depuis de nombreuses années. Pour ce qui est de votre entrée en société, ma tante —, la mère d'Henry, vous aidera à prendre vos marques.

— Je vous remercie pour vos propos rassurants, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracassait. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ses mots.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas attendre un peu avant de nous marier ? Bien que je ne doute pas que nous nous entendrons, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je vais épouser un étranger, et c'est cela qui m'effraie. »

Ce fut à lui d'avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour organiser ses pensées.

« Nous pourrions sans doute reporter le mariage, mais cette idée me déplaît. Puisque nous avons décidé de nous marier, je préfèrerais que nous le fissions rapidement. Pas seulement pour le confort que cela m'apportera — je préfère que nous fassions connaissance une fois chez nous plutôt que de devoir être sans cesse sur la route pour venir vous voir à Longbourn — mais aussi parce que cela permettra de faciliter nos discussions relatives à Bingley, Fitzwilliam, et Wickham — si tant est que ce dernier est encore en Angleterre.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que nous soyons mariés changerait quelque chose à cela.

— Ne souhaitez-vous pas prendre part à ces discussions ? J'espérais que vous le feriez : vous nous offririez un regard neuf sur la situation, ce qui vous permettrait de remarquer des choses que nous aurions négligées, mais nous ne pourrons faire cela que si nous résidons sous le même toit.

— Vous souhaiteriez que je vous donne mon avis dans une affaire de famille ? dit Elizabeth, clairement surprise par ces propos.

— Bien sûr. A quoi me servirait-il d'estimer votre opinion si je ne vous demandais pas de la partager ? De plus, vous faites maintenant partie de ma famille. »

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et regagnèrent la maison en silence. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, la voix de Mrs Bennet se faisait entendre plus clairement. Elle confiait, peut-être à Hill, à quel point elle était navrée que les noces de sa fille fussent si simples, et décrivait tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu mettre en place si on lui en avait laissé le temps. Alors qu'ils passaient sous les fenêtres du salon, ils entendirent une suggestion particulièrement excentrique, et Elizabeth laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je dois admettre que nous marier demain n'est pas sans avantages.

— Etes-vous certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez ? dit Darcy en s'arrêtant pour mieux se tourner vers elle. Je n'aime pas l'idée de remettre nos noces à plus tard, mais si vous souhaitez vraiment disposer de davantage de temps, vous en aurez.

— Non, répondit-elle. Vous avez raison, mieux vaut ne pas attendre. J'aurai tout le temps de comprendre votre caractère une fois que nous serons mariés. Je vous épouserai demain comme prévu. »

Il lui serra la main. A ce moment, les autres jeunes filles les rejoignirent, et ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la maison.

* * *

**Note :**

Au sujet du prénom de Darcy : il aura certainement été présenté aux gens du coin comme "Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire" et ce même si, par la suite, plus personne ne l'appelle par son prénom. Sir William Lucas ne l'aura probablement oublié, mais Elizabeth n'a pas envie de faire montre de son inattention et ne souhaite donc pas se renseigner ouvertement.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

**Avertissement :** traduire ce chapitre m'a confirmé que lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise en anglais qu'en français — allez comprendre pourquoi. Au final, certains passages me semblent affreusement cucul la praline dans ma langue maternelle. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même (et qu'il ne reste pas trop de coquilles) ! :-)

En réponse à une question pertinente posée en commentaire : il serait certainement possible de poursuivre les trois conspirateurs, mais cela se ferait au détriment de la famille des victimes (et de celle de Bingley. Caroline, Louisa et Hurst ne sont pas les personnes les plus agréables du monde, mais méritent-elles d'être mises au ban de la société à cause des actions de leur frère ?). Darcy et le vicomte souhaitent, en plus de faire échouer les plans des trois hommes, éviter que leur famille ne soit la cible d'un scandale (d'autant plus que le principal instigateur est le colonel Fitzwilliam). J'aurais peut-être dû mettre cela davantage en avant.

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Le mariage s'était déroulé sans anicroche, et tous ceux qui y avaient assisté avaient été invités à Longbourn pour une collation. Elizabeth regrettait l'absence de son oncle et de sa tante Gardiner, pour qui il n'avait pas été possible de quitter Gracechurch Street assez tôt pour arriver à temps pour la cérémonie. Darcy lui avait promis que, lorsqu'ils seraient à Londres et qu'ils auraient établi un plan d'action à l'encontre de leurs adversaires, ils recevraient sa famille ; elle espérait que sa tante serait à même de lui donner des conseils qui lui permettraient d'être heureuse en ménage. Ceux que lui avait donnés Mrs Bennet avaient surtout été déconcertants et décourageants, mais à la réflexion, étant donnée la nature de son mariage, ce n'était peut-être pas surprenant.

Si la tante d'Elizabeth était absente, celle de son époux était présente, et fort mécontente. Lady Catherine de Bourgh lorsqu'elle avait reçu Mr Collins la veille, avait reçu de lui une information alarmante. Elle avait quitté Rosings au point du jour dans l'espoir d'empêcher le mariage, mais était arrivée trop tard et soignait sa déception avec un verre de punch. La déférence de Sir William Lucas, qui était venu lui présenter ses respects en apprenant qui elle était, l'avait quelque peu adoucie.

L'aîné de ses neveux était également de la partie, et Lady Catherine y vit le signe que son frère, le comte de —, soutenait le choix qu'avait fait Darcy. Comme elle ne désirait pas se brouiller avec le reste de sa famille, d'autant plus qu'elle serait celle qui en pâtirait, elle n'avait pas d'autre option que se réconcilier avec le choix qu'avait fait son neveu. Du reste, si elle faisait abstraction du fait qu'elle eût épousé celui qu'elle considérait promis à sa fille Anne, elle ne trouvait rien à redire à la jeune mariée, ni à sa soeur aînée. Le reste de leur famille était insupportable, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient apparentés à Mr Collins, Lady Catherine n'en était pas étonnée — au contraire, elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir que Mrs Darcy et Miss Bennet étaient des jeunes femmes tout à fait convenables. Le père de famille, à première vue, semblait l'être également, mais à y regarder de plus près, il lui semblait qu'il se moquait d'elle, ce qu'elle trouvait inadmissible. Elle échangea son verre vide pour un verre plein et partit en quête de Miss Lucas — une autre bonne surprise : elle n'avait pas imaginé que son recteur se trouvât une épouse si pleine de bon sens — afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. On lui avait par ailleurs dit que Miss Lucas était une amie d'Elizabeth Bennet, et elle ne doutait pas que la fiancée de Mr Collins pût lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir au sujet de sa nouvelle nièce et des circonstances de ses fiançailles avec son neveu.

* * *

A quelques lieues de là, quelqu'un d'autre était chagriné par les évènements du jour.

Lorsque sa soeur l'avait rejoint inopinément à Londres, Bingley avait espéré qu'elle ne fît pas mention de Darcy avant que quelques jours aient passé, de peur de faire capoter le plan qui avait été échafaudé avec le colonel. Tandis que ce dernier lancerait des rumeurs au sujet d'un désaccord entre les deux cousins, Bingley devait retourner à Netherfield le lundi, constater l'absence de Darcy, et lancer le voisinage à sa recherche. L'arrivée de ses soeurs avait semblé mettre en péril ce plan, mais au final tout était allé comme sur des roulettes. Elles avaient repris leurs quartiers dans la maison que Hurst avait sur Grosvenor Street puis, le vendredi et le samedi, elles avaient rendu visite à leurs connaissances. Pendant ce temps, Hurst renouait avec son club, et ce ne fut que le dimanche après-midi que Darcy fut mentionné. Bingley se rappelait parfaitement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Caroline.

« Charles, quand nous sommes passées devant la maison de Mr Darcy hier et avant-hier, nous avons été surprises de voir que le heurtoir n'était pas en place. Savez-vous quand nous pourrons le voir ? »

Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer une meilleure entrée en matière.

« Je l'ignore, Caroline. Ne vous a-t-il rien dit avant de vous quitter ?

— Vous savez bien que non, puisque vous êtes partis avant que nous soyons descendues ! Je pensais qu'il aurait pu vous dire cela au cours d'une de vos discussion, en cours de chemin.

— En cours de chemin ? s'était écrié Bingley avec une surprise convaincante. Mais, Caroline, il ne m'a accompagné que sur une lieue à peine avant de décider de retourner à Netherfield ! Je croyais qu'il était rentré à Londres avec vous.

— Personne ne l'a revu après que vous soyez partis, avait répliqué sa soeur avec une inquiétude non feinte. Il a dû lui arriver quelque accident ! Charles, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose !

— Calmez-vous, Caroline. Je partirai pour Netherfield demain, dès qu'on y verra clair.

— Ne devriez-vous pas envoyer un courrier dès ce soir ?

— Je le pourrais, mais la nuit tombe déjà. Je rechigne à laisser un cavalier partir dans ces conditions.

— Mais cela nous ferait gagner quelques heures ! Et si Mr Darcy était blessé ? Ces quelques heures de plus pourraient faire toute la différence !

— Je ne veux faire courir aucun risque à la personne que j'enverrai. » Voyant que sa soeur levait les yeux au ciel, Bingley avait continué avant qu'elle eût pu ajouter un mot : « De plus, que pourrais-je écrire ? Mon ami a disparu, merci de passer au crible les environs ? Peut-être a-t-il simplement changé d'avis à nouveau et désire-t-il être seul. Peut-être même souhaitait-t-il se rendre discrètement quelque part, sans penser que cela nous inquièterait. S'il n'est pas chez lui, il vaut mieux que j'agisse seul dans un premier temps. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit mécontent qu'on ait attiré l'attention sur ses allées et venues si c'est à dessein qu'il s'est éclipsé. »

Caroline s'était rangée de mauvais gré à son avis et s'était montrée anxieuse tout le reste de la soirée, particulièrement après qu'un domestique envoyé chez Darcy était revenu confirmer que le gentilhomme n'était pas rentré du Hertfordshire.

Bingley était revenu aux alentours de Meryton en milieu de matinée le lundi. Avant d'aller demander si Darcy avait été vu dans le voisinage depuis le mercredi, il décida de passer par la clairière où il avait abandonné Darcy. En arrivant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé, car l'endroit était désert. Toutefois, il observa des traces de lutte sur le sol : peut-être les corps avaient-ils déjà été découverts ? Le jeune homme repartit en direction de Meryton, ce qui l'amena à passer près de Longbourn. En approchant, il vit de nombreuses voitures devant l'église. Le voisinage faisait-il célébrer une messe en mémoire des défunts ? Il s'était approché afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'édifice tout en évitant d'être remarqué, et retint à grand-peine un cri de frustration.

Devant l'autel, entouré par la ravissante Jane Bennet et un vicomte Jeffreys en pleine forme, se tenait Darcy, bien vivant, et passant un anneau au doigt d'Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy était non seulement vivant, mais marié ! Wickham avait échoué, de même que leur plan si soigneusement élaboré. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Certains des officiers de la Milice étaient dans l'assistance, mais Bingley ne perdit pas de temps à les dévisager. Son complice ne s'était certainement pas attardé dans les parages, et il aurait été fou de dire à ses camarades où il comptait se rendre. Il était probable qu'il fût déjà en route pour les Amériques, les Indes, ou toute autre destination qui lui permettrait d'être hors de portée de la revanche de Darcy... ou du colonel Fitzwilliam. Bingley, étouffant un juron, remonta à cheval et se hâta de repartir pour Londres. Il lui fallait avertir au plus vite son complice de leur échec.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Elizabeth, son époux de quelques heures, et leur cousin partirent à leur tour pour Londres, dans une voiture de louage. Les messieurs, après en avoir discuté, avaient décidé de ne pas faire venir une des voitures de Darcy, de peur de donner l'alerte au colonel Fitzwilliam. Pour la même raison, Darcy s'était abstenu d'écrire à sa femme de charge ou à son valet afin de les avertir de son retour ; il se demandait également si Bingley et le colonel avaient justifié son absence auprès de ses domestiques, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi son valet n'était pas parti à sa recherche. Smith était rentré à Londres en même temps que le valet de chambre de Mr Hurst et les femmes de chambre de Mrs Hurst et de Miss Bingley, et sa maisonnée devait probablement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Il fut tiré de ses contemplations lorsqu'Elizabeth, assise sur la banquette d'en face, lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Il lui sourit en retour — s'il n'était pas encore en mesure de rassurer ses domestiques, il pouvait du moins atténuer l'inquiétude de sa jeune épouse.

En arrivant à Londres, selon les instructions du vicomte, la voiture les conduisit d'abord au domicile de Darcy.

« Il est peu vraisemblable que mon frère soit chez vous. Il ne logerait là que si Georgiana était en ville, puisqu'elle est sa pupille…

— Plus pour longtemps, grommela Darcy.

— … et votre soeur est encore à la campagne avec Mère. Si mon frère est présent, mieux vaut le confronter chez vous, car vous serez assuré du soutien de vos domestiques. Si, comme je le pense, il est absent, je vous laisserai en tête-à-tête pour me rendre à l'hôtel de mes parents. »

Ses cousins — l'ancien et la nouvelle — sursautèrent.

« Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ?

— Darcy, si vous ne souhaitez pas attirer plus d'attention que nous ne le désirez, il vous faut que vous vous comportiez comme un jeune marié — un jeune marié amoureux de son épouse. »

L'un des Darcy pâlit, l'autre rougit.

« Mais vous ignorez où se trouve le colonel ! Vous ne serez pas en sécurité chez vos parents s'il y est aussi.

— Un de vos valets de pied m'accompagnera et demandera à notre majordome si ce traître est à la maison. S'il y est, je reviendrai chez vous et nous déciderons de la conduite à tenir. Dans le cas contraire, je m'entretiendrai avec Père afin de l'informer des évènements de la semaine. »

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant la résidence de Darcy, et les trois voyageurs en descendirent. Sur leurs instructions, le cocher monta sur le perron les malles d'Elizabeth et le sac qui contenait quelques vêtements de rechange dont Darcy avait fait l'acquisition à Saint Albans. Le vicomte alla à la porte et la frappa de sa canne jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entrouvre, laissant apparaître le visage désapprobateur du majordome. Son visage s'éclaircit lorsqu'il reconnut le vicomte et vit Mr Darcy derrière lui.

« Mr Darcy ! Comme je suis soulagé de vous revoir ! Je suis navré que rien n'ait été fait pour vous recevoir, nous ne savions pas que vous deviez rentrer aujourd'hui. »

Tout en les accueillant, l'homme avait ouvert la porte en grand, permettant aux trois voyageurs d'entrer dans le vestibule. Il prit le manteau que Darcy lui tendait tandis que deux valets de pied s'élançaient dehors pour aller chercher les bagages.

« Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, Mr Rogers. Le vicomte ne reste pas, mais pourra revenir ce soir ou dans les jours à venir. Il sera une des seules personnes que nous recevrons. Les autres sont Le comte et la comtesse de —, Miss Darcy, et sa dame de compagnie. Nous ne serons à la maison pour personne d'autre, et surtout pas pour le colonel Fitzwilliam ou Mr Bingley. A ce propos, savez-vous où on peut les trouver ?

— Non, Monsieur. Mr Bingley était chez lui hier et a fait demander si vous étiez rentré. Nous avons vu le colonel mercredi et vendredi, et il ne nous a pas contactés depuis. Nous étions sur le point d'envoyer deux cavaliers à votre recherche après que vos affaires fussent arrivées sans vous, mais il…

— Plus tard, s'il vous plaît, Rogers, l'interrompit Darcy. Je crains que cela ne prenne un certain temps : je vous verrai dans mon bureau dans une heure.

— Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter : le cocher m'attend, dit le vicomte. Si mon frère est absent, je reviendrai jeudi avec Père.

— Fort bien. Weston, dit Darcy à l'un des valets de pied, vous accompagnerez mon cousin. Il vous expliquera ce qu'il attend de vous. »

Le vicomte prit congé d'Elizabeth et Darcy puis, suivi du valet de pied, sortit et remonta en voiture.

« Veuillez nous faire préparer deux bains, dit Darcy à son majordome quand la porte fut refermée. Nous prendrons ensuite une collation au petit salon,

— Bien, Monsieur. » Rogers n'osa rien demander, mais son regard avait glissé plus d'une fois vers Elizabeth, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le dallage et les mains serrés contre sa jupe.

« Oh ! Et permettez-moi de vous présenter à Mrs Darcy. Nous nous sommes mariés ce matin. »

Mr Rogers n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il recevrait les deux plus grands chocs de sa vie à aussi peu de temps d'intervalle. Les habitudes de toute une vie prirent le relais, et rien sur son visage ne laissa transparaître ses pensées.

« Félicitations, Monsieur. Madame, où voulez-vous que votre bain soit préparé ? Je crains que vos appartements ne soient pas habitables ce soir, mais ils pourront l'être dès demain.

— La chambre jaune est-elle faite ? »

Le majordome opina du chef, et Darcy continua : « Mrs Darcy s'y établira pour le moment.

— Bien, Monsieur. La femme de chambre de Madame doit-elle arriver bientôt ?

— Mrs Darcy n'a pas encore de camériste ; demandez à Mrs Summers de lui envoyer une des femmes de chambre. »

Darcy se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth et lui donna le bras. Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au second palier, Darcy l'amena jusqu'à une porte.

« Voilà votre chambre. Mon appartement est au premier étage, ainsi que celui qui sera le vôtre si vous le désirez ; la première porte en arrivant donne sur un petit salon. Je vous ferai visiter la maison plus tard ; il y aura sans doute des pièces auxquelles vous souhaiterez apporter des modifications, en premier lieu vos appartements. »

Elizabeth remercia son mari, et ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, révélant à son regard une pièce tendue de jaune. Les yeux d'Elizabeth, évitant soigneusement le lit, se posèrent sur quelques fauteuils qui étaient arrangés près de la cheminée.

« Les seuls salons privés sont au premier étage, expliqua Darcy. Votre futur appartement dispose d'un boudoir, et je vous ai dit comment trouver mon salon. M'y rejoindrez-vous une fois que vous serez prête ? Je crois qu'un peu de thé nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Elle lui sourit et, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa main, il la laissa. La solitude permit à Elizabeth de retrouver un peu de sa sérénité, et elle s'autorisa à inspecter la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas très grande, les fauteuils et le lit en occupaient presque tout l'espace, et son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Elle s'en approcha et fut enchantée de voir qu'elle donnait sur un petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Etant donnée la saison, ce dernier était plutôt dégarni, mais quelques buissons aux feuilles persistantes lui donnaient un peu de couleur. La chambre disposait d'une deuxième porte, qui devait mener à un cabinet de toilette. Elizabeth l'ouvrit et se trouva face à face avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui la salua avec une politesse réservée.

« Je suis Jenny, dit-elle en esquissant une révérence. Mr Rogers m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de mes services.

— Je dois reconnaître que j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de la poussière de la route. Avez-vous eu le temps de préparer de quoi me laver ? »

Sur la réponse affirmative de la femme de chambre, Elizabeth entra dans le cabinet de toilette et en referma la porte. Jenny l'aida à se déshabiller et à se laver et, un quart d'heure plus tard, s'en fut ouvrir les malles pour pendre les robes qui s'y trouvaient et en sortir les affaires dont sa maîtresse aurait besoin tandis que cette dernière, enveloppée de serviettes, attendait au coin du feu.

« Quelle robe souhaite-vous porter ce soir, Madame?

— Peut-être la robe en mousseline jaune, si elle n'est pas trop froissée ? »

Jenny haussa les sourcils. La robe en question était l'une des premières qu'elle avait rangées, et elle avait trouvé que ce n'était pas là une robe digne de l'épouse de Mr Darcy — pour commencer, elle était nettement passée de mode. Elle avait alors supposé que même Mrs Darcy pouvait avoir besoin d'une robe qu'elle ne craignait pas de salir.

« C'est ma robe préférée, voulut se justifier Elizabeth. Je l'ai mise pour mon premier bal. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus vraiment au goût du jour, mais... »

Elizabeth hésita. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à une quasi-inconnue que cette robe familière lui apportait un peu de réconfort étant donnés les changements auxquels elle faisait face ? Le peu qu'elle avait dit sembla cependant suffire à la femme de chambre.

Jenny opina du chef et, après avoir déterminé que la robe n'était pas trop froissée pour être portée immédiatement, commença à habiller sa maîtresse. Ses craintes au sujet du mariage de son employeur étaient vraisemblablement infondées : quelle que fût le motif de la rapidité des noces, Mrs Darcy était une jeune femme douce et sans prétentions.

Si elle avait pu lire dans les pensées de Jenny, Elizabeth l'aurait dévisagée avec incrédulité, car c'était là une description qu'elle aurait pensé convenir davantage à Jane. Elle remarqua un certain adoucissement des manières de sa femme de chambre, dont l'expression restait réservée, et attribua cela à la surprise qu'elle avait dû ressentir en apprenant le mariage de son employeur avec une parfaite inconnue. Après un instant de réflexion, elle détermina de faire son possible pour gagner la loyauté de la maisonnée. Oh, son époux ne permettrait sans doute pas qu'il en fût autrement, mais elle souhaitait que leurs domestiques lui fussent dévoués parce qu'ils estimaient qu'elle le méritait, et non parce que c'était son dû.

Quand elle fut prête, elle remercia Jenny, puis descendit d'un étage et trouva aisément le salon dont Darcy lui avait parlé plus tôt. Bien que la pièce fut élégamment meublée, Elizabeth était moins intéressée par son agencement que par l'odeur qui se dégageait d'un plat posé sur une petite table.

« Vous avez fait vite. »

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise ; elle n'avait pas vu que son mari lisait dans un fauteuil situé devant la fenêtre.

« La cuisinière vient de nous envoyer du thé, du fromage, de la viande froide, et des biscuits qui sortent tout juste du four. »

Refermant son livre, il s'approcha de la table et invita Elizabeth à y prendre place avant de s'installer à son tour. La collation, quoique simple, était délicieuse, et ils eurent bientôt terminé leur repas.

« Il est temps que je descende au bureau, Rogers doit m'y retrouver bientôt, dit Darcy après avoir consulté sa montre. Vous joindrez-vous à moi, ou préférez-vous monter vous reposer ?

— Je préfère venir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Votre femme de charge sera-t-elle également présente ?

— Je n'y avais pas songé, mais vous avez raison, il serait bien qu'elle soit là, ne serait-ce que pour que je vous la présente. Venez. »

Il lui offrit le bras, puis ils descendirent l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le vestibule, Darcy demanda au valet de pied qui s'y trouvait de convoquer Mrs Summers. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à son bureau, où il indiqua un fauteuil à Elizabeth. Une fois installée, elle observa la pièce, qui lui plut instantanément car elle lui rappelait une des pièces de Longbourn qu'elle préférait : le bureau de son père. La pièce était agréablement chaude et l'un de ses murs était couvert de livres. Son ravissement avait dû se lire sur son visage, car son mari étouffa un rire. Avant qu'ils aient pu échanger un mot, Mr Rogers entra, suivi d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui devait être la femme de charge. Après que les présentations furent effectuées, Darcy expliqua brièvement comment Mr Bingley et le colonel Fitzwilliam s'étaient ligués contre lui et le vicomte, et que ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention de son épouse que le pire avait été évité. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Elizabeth, qui rougit. Mr Darcy est tout à fait en mesure de plaire quand il le désire. Son époux demanda ensuite aux deux domestiques de lui relater ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

« Nous n'avons pas vu Mr Bingley depuis que vous êtes partis ensemble pour le Hertfordshire, dit Mr Rogers, mais votre cousin le colonel est venu nous voir mercredi soir pour nous informer que vous étiez parti avec le vicomte Jeffreys. Nous étions inquiets d'être sans nouvelles de vous depuis le retour de Smith plus tôt l'après-midi, et les explications du colonel nous auraient rassurés s'il ne nous avait pas donné à penser que vous sembliez fâchés.

— Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, dit Mrs Summers. Si nous avions envoyé quelqu'un se renseigner à votre sujet, cela aurait attiré l'attention sur vous et, si vous vous étiez battus comme nous le craignions, vous n'auriez pas apprécié d'être la cible de commérages.

— Ou d'une arrestation, continua Mr Rogers. Le colonel est revenu nous voir vendredi et nous a dit ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de son frère; Lorsque nous lui avons dit que nous étions également sans nouvelles de vous, il a paru inquiet, nous a enjoint de ne rien dire, et est reparti. Nous avons décidé — Mrs Summers, Mr Smith et moi — que si nous ne recevions pas de vos nouvelles aujourd'hui, nous nous mettrions à votre recherche. Smith et Weston seraient partis demain, dès l'aube.

— Et avant que vos cheveux aient le temps de blanchir davantage, je suis arrivé sur le perron.

— C'est cela même, Monsieur.

— Le vicomte Jeffreys est-il revenu ?

— Non, Monsieur. Weston est revenu seul et m'a chargé de vous dire que le colonel Fitzwilliam serait absent encore quelques jours.

— Je vous remercie, Rogers. S'il y a du nouveau, je vous en tiendrai informé. »

Le majordome quitta le bureau, suivi de la femme de charge, et c'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth se retrouva seule avec son époux. Cela la mit plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne pensait devoir l'être, ce qui la contrariait beaucoup. Elle supposait qu'elle aurait été plus sereine si elle n'avait pas eu avec sa mère, au moment où elle échangeait la robe qu'elle avait portée pour la cérémonie pour une tenue de voyage, une brève discussion au sujet des changements auxquels une jeune fille devait s'attendre une fois mariée. Plus que jamais, elle regrettait que Mrs Gardiner ait été absente. Se sentant de plus en plus embarrassée et ne sachant que dire, elle se leva, dans l'idée d'aller sélectionner un livre dans la bibliothèque, mais ses actions n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, car son mari se trouva soudainement à ses côtés.

« Les livres exercent-ils sur vous un attrait irrésistible, Mrs Darcy ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard alarmé, et vit que son sourire s'élargissait. Darcy vint doucement poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sentit son coeur accélérer. Bien qu'elle sût rationnellement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de son mari, qu'il avait à maintes reprises démontré qu'il était plein d'égards envers elle, elle se sentit soudain terrifiée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Si sa vue ne s'en était pas trouvée brouillée, elle eût vu le sourire de Darcy s'effacer au profit d'un regard plein d'inquiétude.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et reposer sa joue contre ses cheveux. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pensait qu'il y avait également déposé un baiser. Elle se reposa sur lui, en pleurs, en colère contre elle-même pour avoir fondu en larmes, et se demandait pourquoi, bien que ce qui l'inquiétât eût à voir avec son mari, il était néanmoins celui en qui elle venait puiser son réconfort.

Il était maintenant en train de lui tapoter le dos et, bien que ses larmes eussent cessé et que sa colère se fût apaisée, elle ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de son époux. Le ridicule et le paradoxe de la situation la frappèrent soudain : ne se trouvait-elle pas à présent dans une position bien plus intime que le baiser qu'elle avait voulu éviter ? Elle ne put se retenir de rire.

Darcy fut d'abord inquiet en voyant ses épaules trembler, mais son souci se mua bientôt en perplexité.

« Elizabeth ? »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux rougis mais pétillants d'humour.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez épousé une créature bien irrationnelle, monsieur.

— Je ne connais pas de femme plus rationnelle que vous, Elizabeth. J'aimerais toutefois comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Vous pleuriez i peine un instant, et maintenant vous riez… non que ce soit une mauvaise chose, au contraire !

— Je n'en ai aucune, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Du moins, aucune qui ne soit pas absurde. C'est fort contrariant.

— Vous avez donc une explication absurde ? insista-t-il.

— Oui.

— J'aimerais que vous me la donniez.

— J'aimerais mieux que vous ne l'entendiez pas.

— Et pourquoi donc ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce qu'elle est absurde ! … et embarrassante. »

A ces mots, elle rougit, ce qui augmenta d'autant son embarras. Elle fut toutefois satisfaite de voir que cela avait suffi pour que son mari cessât de la questionner… mais il la dévisageait maintenant d'un air contemplatif, et elle n'était pas sûre d'y avoir gagné au change. Avant qu'elle eût pu penser à un trait d'esprit à lui adresser, il se mit à rire — et elle, à froncer les sourcils. Il vit cela et, avec un large sourire, lui dit :

« Vous qui n'hésitez pas à sauter du haut d'un arbre sur le dos d'un homme armé, au risque de vous rompre le cou, vous êtes effrayée à l'idée d'un baiser ? C'est en effet absurde ! »

Il ponctua ces mots d'un baiser sur son front. « Je ne peux pas me plaindre que votre caractère manque de complexité, ma chère. »

Elle fit ostensiblement la moue, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son époux recula d'un pas et lui offrit le bras.

« Venez. Il se fait tard, et notre journée a été longue. »

Elizabeth se tendit à nouveau, mais prit néanmoins le bras qui lui était offert ; son époux l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la laissa. Jenny l'y attendait et l'aida à se défaire de sa robe et à se mettre en chemise de nuit. Une fois seule, Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Son mari viendrait-il, ou avait-il voulu laisser entendre qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dorme ? Indécise, elle décida de s'installer dans son lit avec un livre, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur les mots qui y étaient imprimés. Elle ne cessait de songer à ce qui était supposé se passer lors d'une nuit de noces et des nuits suivantes et commença à réfléchir à la manière dont elle pourrait éviter que ces activités se renouvelassent trop souvent si elle ne s'avéraient pas aussi plaisantes que sa mère les avait décrites — elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se fier à ses conseils, et ne pas savoir ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre la dérangeait plus que tout.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses futurs appartements. Elle y avait jeté un bref coup d'oeil avant qu'ils descendent au bureau et, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas à la dernière mode, elle les avait trouvés élégamment meublés et ne pensait pas qu'il faudrait beaucoup de travail pour les arranger à son goût. Peut-être pourrait-elle tout de même faire en sorte que les travaux soient plus longs que nécessaire, en faisant modifier quelque chose qui ne lui serait pas essentiel, ou en choisissant des tissus ou des matériaux que l'on ne trouverait pas aisément, afin de lui permettre de ne pas y emménager trop vite ? Peut-être que son époux se lasserait d'aller et venir entre les étages pour la rejoindre et la laisserait relativement tranquille tant qu'elle resterait dans sa chambre actuelle.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle fut surprise par l'arrivée de l'homme auquel elle songeait, et qui entra sans se frapper. Elizabeth sourit à l'idée qu'il s'était faufilé en robe de chambre dans les couloirs et les escaliers de sa maison. Les couloirs étaient froids ; peut-être ne voudrait-il pas renouveler souvent l'expérience, en particulier en hiver.

« Avez-vous froid ? Je peux ajouter une ou deux bûches dans l'âtre si vous le désirez. »

Elle fit non de la tête, et il se regardèrent en silence pendant si longtemps que cela en devint inconfortable. Baissant les yeux, elle se déplaça vers le bord du lit le plus éloigné de la porte, et souleva un coin de la couverture. Il s'avança vers le lit, quitta sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons, et se glissa entre les draps. Elizabeth souffla la bougie, s'allongea, et ferma les yeux.

La main de son époux trouva la sienne, l'enveloppa, et... rien.

« Détendez-vous, chuchota Darcy après un moment. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous importuner, mais il aurait paru étrange que je ne vienne pas, étant donné qu'une partie seulement de nos domestiques est avertie de la raison pour laquelle notre mariage a eu lieu. Dormez, je retournerai dans ma chambre un peu plus tard.

— Est-il vraiment nécessaire que vous attendiez ? Chuchota-t-elle en retour.

— Vous préféreriez que je reparte dès maintenant ? »

Il commença à se lever, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Non. Je… je vous remercie pour votre considération, mais je ne pense pas qu'attendre avant de… je ne pense pas que je serai plus détendue si nous attendons.

— Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous habituer à votre nouveau domicile d'abord ? Ou bien attendre que nous ayons commencé à prendre des actions contre le colonel ? Nous pourrons nous préoccuper de... cela... une fois que la situation se sera apaisée. Je ne veux pas ajouter à votre inconfort, vous subissez déjà suffisamment de bouleversements.

— Non. Je ne nie pas que j'appréhende... cela, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Et puis, on m'a dit que la première fois était la plus désagréable, donc j'aime autant que cela se passe au plus vite — autrement je continuerai à m'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'heure qui suivit dans une discussion à mi-voix avant qu'Elizabeth ne parvienne à obtenir de son mari ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

**Notes :**

\- Comme sur des roulettes : expression plus ancienne que je l'aurais cru, même si, étant familière, elle est déplacée de la part de Bingley. Extrait du CNRTL pour « roulette » : 1680 « petite roue tournant en tous sens, fixée sous le pied d'un meuble » ; « 1813 fam. [aller] comme sur des roulettes. »

\- Si vous avez lu cette histoire en anglais, il se peut que vous remarquiez des différences entre les deux versions. Certaines sont simplement liées à la traduction (reformulations, ajouts d'un détail, coupes de phrases intraduisibles), mais d'autres modifient le sens de certains passages (l'agencement de l'hôtel particulier de Darcy, la nature des conseils de Mrs Bennet). Entre le moment où j'ai écrit cette histoire et celui où j'ai eu l'idée de la traduire, j'ai appris qu'un certain nombre de mes idées sur le mariage à l'époque de la Régence anglaise étaient tout simplement fausses (plus précisément, anachroniques car relatives à l'époque Victorienne). Comme il s'agit de petits détails, je n'avais pas envie de ressortir l'original pour les rectifier, mais quitte à traduire, autant les mettre à jour dans la version française. :-)


	5. Cinquième chapitre

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! :-)  
Si vous repérez une horreur orthographique, n'hésitez surtout pas à me la signaler.

Des traductions de mes autres histoires suivront, mais j'hésite un peu pour choisir celle par laquelle commencer. Cela va probablement finir par se jouer à pile ou face.

Pour information, les titres provisoires de celles qui restent sont : « Au Mépris des Convenances », « Des Noces mémorables », « Une Porte trop loin », « Le Piège »,  
« Non, pas Jane ! », « Assurés de découvrir le contraire ? », et une série encore en cours d'écriture : « Ces malheureux évènements ». Cela étant dit, il se peut que le titre définitif s'éloigne un peu plus du titre en anglais.

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

La nuit faisait place au jour. Bien que le feu fût éteint, Elizabeth n'avait pas froid car, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait les nuits précédentes, Darcy était resté dormir auprès d'elle. En plus d'apprécier cette source de chaleur, elle en éprouvait un certain réconfort. Non qu'elle eût un grand besoin de consolation : chose surprenante, Mrs Bennet s'était montrée digne de foi lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que le processus pouvait être tout à fait plaisant et agréable. Avec un soupir de contentement, Elizabeth se blottit contre son mari puis tourna la tête afin de mieux le regarder. Ses mouvements avaient dû le réveiller, car il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie. Vous êtes ravissante ce matin.

— Flatteur ! répondit-elle en riant. Ma vanité vous remercie toutefois de ce compliment.

— Elizabeth, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Je suis sincère : vous êtes charmante. Je ne fais là qu'énoncer un fait.

— Et moi qui croyais n'être que _passable_, dit-elle en souriant.

— Qui a bien pu dire de vous quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? s'indigna son époux.

— Vous-même, monsieur. dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez déjà oublié ? »

En le voyant interloqué, elle éclata de rire. Il restait silencieux, semblant chercher à se remémorer quand cela avait pu se produire. Elle sut immédiatement quand il y parvint, car il eut soudain l'air horrifié.

« C'est pour cela que vos voisins pensaient que je vous devais des excuses ? Je me suis surpassé cette nuit-là, dit-il d'un ton plein de regret et en la serrant contre lui. J'étais de fort mauvaise humeur, je m'attendais à ce que rien ni personne ne me plaise, et c'est ce qui est arrivé. »

Il se tut un instant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Cela vous consolerait-il de savoir qu'il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps entre cette soirée et le moment où j'ai commencé à apprécier vos charmes ?

— Et vous vous attendriez à ce que je vous croie ? dit-elle d'une voix amusée mais incrédule.

— C'est pourtant la vérité. J'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux de vous, et je n'ai jamais autant apprécié Miss Bingley que lorsqu'elle vous a proposé de marcher avec elle.

— Je croyais que vous recensiez mes défauts.

— Vous aviez peut-être bien raison l'autre jour, dit-il en éclatant de rire à son tour. Vous avez un don pour l'absurdité et l'irrationnel. »

Il ponctua cette déclaration d'un autre baiser. Elle émit une protestation de façade et lui donna une légère tape sur le bras — si légère qu'elle se mua bientôt en caresse.

« Que pensez-vous que nous devions faire, Darcy ?

— J'ai une idée sur la question, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

— Pas maintenant ! répondit-elle en riant. Je songeais à votre cousin et à Mr Bingley.

— Je vous ferai la même réponse qu'hier : il sera temps d'y songer lorsque nous serons avec mon oncle.

— Justement, il arrive tout à l'heure.

— Déjà ? gémit-il.

— Trois jours se sont écoulés, Mr Darcy.

— Fort bien, dit-il avec un soupir dramatique. Il nous faut nous préparer. Me retrouverez-vous au petit salon lorsque vous serez prête ? J'aimerais que nous déjeunions ensemble, si cela vous convient. »

Cela convenait parfaitement à Elizabeth, et Darcy se hâta de regagner sa chambre, tandis que son épouse convoquait sa femme de chambre.

Pendant que Jenny la coiffait, Elizabeth se demanda si elle ne descendrait pas bientôt d'un étage. Les rideaux et les tentures de son appartement avaient toujours besoin d'être changés, mais les pièces pouvaient tout de même être occupées dès à présent. Son époux apprécierait sans doute de pouvoir rejoindre son cabinet de toilette sans devoir emprunter un escalier mal chauffé. Une chose la retenait, cependant : aucune des pièces de son futur appartement ne donnait sur le jardin, mais peut-être Darcy ne verrait-il pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle se tienne souvent au petit salon.

Comme ils ne devaient pas sortir, ni Darcy ni Elizabeth ne jugèrent nécessaire de passer beaucoup de temps à se préparer, et ils terminèrent leur repas une demi-heure au moins avant qu'il fût raisonnable d'espérer une visite des Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth ayant exprimé le désir d'explorer les étagères du bureau, ils s'y rendirent pour les attendre. Darcy s'installa avec un volume de poésie et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son épouse qui parcourait des atlas.

Elle avait conscience qu'il l'observait et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son regard l'intimidait. Il lui avait été facile d'y faire face lorsqu'elle était convaincue que Darcy cherchait à la critiquer, mais elle se retrouvait sans défense devant son admiration. Elle en vint à se demander si, bien qu'elle n'en eût pas conscience alors, il n'y avait pas quelque grain de vérité dans les histoires qu'elle avait fait circuler dans Meryton au sujet des raisons de son animosité pour Darcy. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le supposait, et cela la perturbait.

Les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsque son mari posa la main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter.

« Je vous demande pardon ; je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

— Et vous ne l'avez pas fait, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous m'avez simplement surprise j'avais la tête ailleurs.

— Vous semblez préoccupée, dit-il en scrutant son visage.

— Je me suis montrée aveugle, dit-elle avec un soupir. Je vous en demande pardon.

— Elizabeth ?

— Votre rejet initial m'avait blessée plus que je n'ai voulu l'admettre, et j'ai ensuite soigneusement entretenu mon aversion pour vous, interprétant vos moindres faits et gestes comme une preuve supplémentaire de votre mépris. »

Elle soupira à nouveau et vint s'appuyer contre son épaule. De son côté, il resta immobile, raide même, et le bras qu'il avait levé pour entourer ses épaules était retombé à son côté.

« Vous me détestiez autant que cela ? Je me rappelle que vous aviez fait une allusion en ce sens la veille de notre mariage, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un sentiment bien ancré. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se nicher plus près de lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

— Il me semblait qu'en dire davantage sur le sujet aurait manqué de délicatesse. Et puis, comme dans un premier temps je n'avais aucune alternative acceptable quant à mon futur, j'ai décidé, à partir du moment où vous j'ai accepté votre demande, de faire tout mon possible pour vous apprécier, pour m'attacher à vous. Même avant cela, j'étais parvenue à la conclusion que je vous avais mal jugé. La veille de nos noces, vous aviez déjà cessé de m'être antipathique. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier : à quoi cela eût-il servi de vous raconter par le menu mes sentiments passés ? Il valait mieux que je me taise.

— Mais vous étiez malheureuse à l'idée de m'épouser ce n'était pas qu'une question de délai.

— Au départ, oui.

— Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir cela ?

— Votre attention était retenue par d'autres problèmes, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et n'oubliez pas que j'étais déterminée, une fois résolue à accepter ma situation, à n'en rien laisser paraître. »

Elle s'écarta un peu afin de pouvoir le dévisager et, déposant son livre sur une table voisine, mit les mains sur ses épaules. Il lui retourna un regard dépité.

« Répondez-moi franchement, Elizabeth. Etes-vous toujours malheureuse ?

— Non ! Ne pouvez-vous pas le voir ?

— Je crains que mes capacités d'observation ne soient pas les meilleures lorsqu'il s'agit de vous comprendre. »

Elle baissa les yeux, fit mine de retirer un grain de poussière de son col, et, après un temps de silence, lui répondit.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre être folle de joie, mais je suis parfaitement satisfaite de vous avoir épousé, ce qui est davantage que ce à quoi je m'attendais la semaine dernière. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis, cela me paraît bien lointain ! Je n'étais pas malheureuse non plus le jour de notre mariage, même si, étant donné les circonstances, je n'étais pas non plus heureuse. J'ai cependant l'impression que nous commençons à bien nous entendre, et je ne doute pas que, si nous continuons sur cette voie, nous serons bientôt très heureux. »

Il sourit légèrement et, levant la main, lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je vous aime, Elizabeth.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix pendant un long moment.

« Je... je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment… depuis quand...

— Je ne saurais vous le dire ; quelque temps déjà, mais je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment.

— Eh bien, il semble qu'aucun de nous ne soit tout à fait apte à discerner les sentiments de l'autre. Espérons que nous fassions vite des progrès en la matière !

— Espérons-le. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient encore enlacés sur le sofa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mr Rogers annonça l'arrivée de Lord — et du vicomte Jeffreys. Après que les nouveaux venus eurent fait leur entrée dans la pièce et qu'Elizabeth eut été présentée à son nouvel oncle, ce dernier offrit au couple ses félicitations pour leur mariage, puis fit part à sa nièce de sa gratitude pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué la semaine précédente. Une collation fut apportée, la porte se referma, et la conversation prit un tour plus sérieux. Si Lord — était surpris de voir Mrs Darcy assister à cet entretien, il n'en laissa rien paraître et entreprit d'expliquer qu'à ses yeux, le colonel était le plus dangereux des trois hommes.

« Pendant que vous et Mrs Darcy faisaient plus ample connaissance, dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas voir les jeunes gens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ai fait mener une enquête discrète au sujet de Bingley. Il en ressort qu'il est plus que probable qu'il se soit laissé conduire par mon fils et ne constitue plus actuellement une menace, d'autant plus que, ne faisant pas partie de la famille, il ne peut pas vous approcher aisément. Il semble qu'il soit en train de se préparer à quitter le pays. En ce qui concerne Wickham, je suis d'avis, tout comme vous, qu'il est déjà loin et que nous n'avons pas à nous en inquiéter non plus. J'aimerais que nous puissions les punir pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais, à moins qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge, je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser cela à la Providence.

— Et Georgiana ? Ne court-elle pas le risque de leur être vulnérable ? Je lui ai écrit afin de l'avertir de mon mariage, mais elle ne sait rien des évènements qui l'ont précédé.

— J'ai envoyé un courrier à votre tante le soir du retour d'Henry. Je lui ai demandé de venir au plus vite à Londres et de ne se fier ni à Mr Bingley, ni à notre fils cadet. Elles sont en chemin.

— Ne craigniez-vous pas que votre message ne fût intercepté ?

— Nullement. Le colonel est parti samedi suite à un ordre de son supérieur — impossible de savoir où — et il ne sera pas de retour avant dix jours maintenant.

— Fort bien. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

— Pouvez-vous déshériter mon frère ?

— Cela m'est impossible, et quand bien même ce le serait, je rechignerais à occasionner un tel scandale. Le poursuivre en justice nous desservirait également, et j'ai songé que nous devions peut-être rendre justice nous-même en ce qui le concerne.

— Et en ce qui concerne Bingley et Wickham ?

— Si nous les poursuivions, ils ne manqueraient pas d'accuser mon fils, et nous nous retrouverions également avec un scandale. Je propose que nous nous contentions de les laisser s'exiler d'eux-mêmes. »

Les cousins semblaient loin d'être satisfaits de cette proposition, mais ils convinrent qu'elle était peut-être la plus raisonnable.

« Et que proposez-vous pour mon frère ?

— Je compte un certain nombre d'amis parmi ses supérieurs. Il me serait facile de faire en sorte qu'il soit affecté à une destination lointaine, peut-être les Indes.

— Il pourrait en revenir.

— Il le pourrait, mais pas avant que vous n'ayez eu plusieurs enfants. J'espère qu'il sera enclin à rester lui aussi à l'écart de nos côtes et appréciera l'idée de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Je sais que ce n'est pas la punition exemplaire que vous auriez souhaitée, mais il me semble que cela vous permettra de vivre sereinement sans pour autant être la cible des médisances de la société.

— Puisque nous parlons de rumeurs, intervint Elizabeth, j'imagine que vous ne désirez pas que le colonel assiste au mariage du vicomte. Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'entraîner des commérages ?

— En effet, c'est pourquoi j'espère qu'il me sera possible de faire en sorte qu'il quitte le pays avant cette date. Toutefois, s'il en était autrement, nous pourrions nous permettre de laisser la société spéculer quant aux raisons de son absence. Quand j'y songe, ce serait là une occasion d'envoyer à Bingley — ainsi qu'à Wickham, si d'aventure il était toujours là — un message sans équivoque au cas où il espérerait toujours faire la conquête de votre soeur : si nous n'hésitons pas à nous défaire de quelqu'un de notre sang, nous n'aurons aucun scrupule à agir de même envers un homme qui ne nous serait lié que par un mariage. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, le soupir d'Elizabeth fut nettement audible. Les messieurs se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je pensais simplement à Jane, dit-elle en réalisant qu'ils attendaient une explication.

— Juste ciel ! s'écria son époux. Pensez-vous que, si ma soeur se retrouvait hors de sa portée, Bingley pourrait entreprendre de courtiser la vôtre afin de s'assurer un lien avec notre famille ?

— Je n'en sais rien, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.

— C'est une bonne chose, dit-il en lui prenant la main, qu'elle ne lui retourne pas son admiration.

— Mais elle la lui retourne !

— Il vous faudra l'avertir du caractère de Mr Bingley, dit le comte en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je l'en ai avertie, et elle s'efforce à présent d'oublier cet homme. Toutefois, elle éprouvait pour lui une certaine affection, je pense même qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouvât en sa présence.

— Cela a dû beaucoup la peiner d'apprendre qu'il était capable de tels actes.

— Elle en a été dévastée, dit Elizabeth tristement. Jane essaie toujours de voir les autres personnes sous un jour favorable, qu'elles le méritent ou non, et elle a été bouleversée de découvrir que certains de ses semblables avaient un coeur aussi noir. Le fait qu'un jeune homme qu'elle admirait était parmi eux fut pour elle un coup supplémentaire. Darcy, j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt, mais serait-il possible que nous l'invitions bientôt à nous rejoindre ? Je crains qu'entre le choc qu'elle a reçu et les lamentations quotidiennes de ma mère au sujet du départ de Mr Bingley, elle ne perde le peu de gaîté qui lui reste.

— Ecrivez-lui dès que vous aurez un moment pour le faire.

— Mais cela ne paraîtrait-il pas étrange qu'elle arrive chez nous si peu de temps après notre mariage ?

— Pas nécessairement : n'oubliez pas que Georgiana arrive bientôt et qu'elle sera heureuse qu'une autre jeune fille lui tienne compagnie.

— Très bien, j'écrirai à Jane afin qu'elle vienne aussitôt que votre soeur sera arrivée. »

Un toussotement rappela aux jeunes époux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Pouvons-nous revenir à l'objet de notre visite ? » demanda Lord — tandis que son fils aîné regardait ses cousins d'un air amusé.

— Les Indes, disiez-vous ? dit Darcy en essayant de masquer son embarras.

— C'est cela. Je pourrais aussi faire en sorte de l'envoyer en Espagne mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'ai beau savoir que vous et votre famille ne serez complètement à l'abri des machinations de votre frère que lorsqu'il sera mort, je ne peux me résoudre à l'envoyer affronter une mort certaine. Cela ressemblerait trop à un meurtre.

— Je vous comprends, Père.

— Il vous faudra rester sur vos gardes. Darcy, il faut aussi que nous nous occupions de Georgiana.

— Comment cela ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'est pas mariée, elle peut être la cible de tout individu sans scrupules qui cherche à obtenir Pemberley. Ce risque diminuera une fois que vous aurez des enfants, mais il restera présent. Il serait bon que vous contempliez dès à présent une alliance avec une famille influente. Je peux vous recommander quelques fils de…

— Non.

— Darcy, soyez raisonnable : je parle de fiançailles, pas de mariage !

— Et je me refuse à échanger ma soeur contre un soutien politique avant même qu'elle ait commencé à sortir dans le monde. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de la contraindre à épouser un homme qui aura été choisi pour elle. Nous la protègerons jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse librement son époux. »

Le comte leva les yeux au ciel mais, voyant que son neveu se montrerait inflexible sur la question, il n'insista pas.

« Pour en revenir aux rumeurs, il en est d'autres dont nous devrions nous occuper, dit le vicomte, brisant le silence qui était tombé.

— Des rumeurs ? s'enquit Elizabeth. Ne serait-il pas plus urgent de réfléchir maintenant à ce qui peut être fait au sujet de Mr Bingley ?

— Pas nécessairement, ma chère. Vous rappelez-vous cette discussion que nous avons eue à Netherfield ? Bingley est impulsif, et il aura tendance à vouloir suivre quelqu'un. Laissé à lui-même comme il l'est à présent, il ne présente pas de menace.

— Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a agi de manière fausse et criminelle et mérite d'être puni. De plus, Miss Bingley a des ambitions pour lui, et pourrait l'encourager à saisir une opportunité. Lorsque nous étions à Netherfield, il apparaissait clairement qu'elle recherchait à favoriser une alliance entre elle-même et mon époux, dit Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nourrisse de desseins criminels, mais je ne suis pas certaine de ma capacité de jugement en la matière. Après tout, Mr Bingley me paraissait tout à fait inoffensif jusqu'à ce que je surprenne votre entrevue ce matin-là.

— Oh, Miss Bingley est fort différente de son frère, lui répliqua le vicomte. Elle est ambitieuse, je vous l'accorde, mais elle a toujours été transparente dans sa stratégie, et ce que son frère a fait pourrait compromettre ses efforts pour s'élever en société. Si elle vient à l'apprendre, elle coupera les ponts avec lui plutôt que de risquer d'être mise à l'écart de la société.

— Pour résumer, vous pensez que nous ne devons rien faire à l'encontre de Bingley et nous contenter de le laisser se terrer, où qu'il se trouve ?

— C'est à peu près cela, répondit son oncle. S'il a le culot, ou l'inconscience, de se montrer à nouveau en société, nous rendrons public le fait que nous avons rompu tout lien avec lui. Etant donné notre influence, les conséquences pour lui seraient désastreuses.

— Je n'aime pas cela, dit Darcy en fronçant les sourcils. Et Wickham ? » Il se détendit légèrement lorsque son épouse glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Il aura déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, répondit son cousin. Revenons-en au rumeurs que j'évoquais. On ne peut plus faire un pas dans un salon sans entendre quelque récit de notre querelle, une querelle consécutive à une remarque désobligeante que vous auriez faite au sujet de Lady Constance.

— N'avez-vous pas tout de suite démenti cela ?

— Si, évidemment, mais rien de ce que Père ou moi avons pu dire n'a eu aucun effet.

— Ce qui se comprend aisément, intervint Elizabeth. Lorsqu'une rumeur est plus attrayante que la vérité, elle sera colportée malgré tout. Faites-moi confiance sur ce point : ma mère et ma tante sont les spécialistes de notre voisinage en matière de commérages.

— Auriez-vous, en raison de votre... expérience, une idée de la manière dont nous pouvons rediriger ces ragots ?

— J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Elizabeth après une courte pause. Je propose que vous n'essayiez pas de nier que vous vous êtes disputés, ni qu'une fiancée fut critiquée lors de cette dispute. Sait-on que nous sommes mariés ?

— Pas encore. Nous attendons que Darcy l'annonce dans les journaux avant d'en discuter au club.

— Voulez-vous vous occuper de cela dès aujourd'hui, mon cher ? Merci. Etant donné que le vicomte Jeffreys était le témoin de mariage de Darcy, je suggère que l'on dise que mon cousin lui a fait part de sa déception quant à son choix. Après tout, je n'ai ni dot, ni connexions dignes d'être mentionnées — pire, mon oncle préféré est un commerçant ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire impertinent.

— Je croyais que vous appréciez les Gardiner et qu'en plus d'être des personnes agréables, ils ne dénoteraient pas dans un salon mondain ?

— Oh, tout cela est vrai, mais si l'on s'arrête à la surface, ce ne sont pas des parents que le petit-fils d'un compte peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir. »

Darcy secoua la tête d'un air amusé tandis que son épouse continuait en s'adressant au vicomte.

« Le nom de votre fiancée est mentionné dans la rumeur : Darcy pourrait avoir suggéré qu'elle vienne également en Hertfordshire, mais vous n'auriez pas voulu prendre le risque de lui faire rencontrer des inconnus qui auraient pu se montrer vulgaires. Mon mari aura pris ombrage de votre critique de sa future famille, et vous seriez partis ensemble, mais fâchés. Darcy, étant donné votre réaction, n'aura pas averti le colonel du mariage, de peur qu'il ne réagisse comme son frère et tâche de le persuader, en sa qualité de tuteur de Miss Darcy, qu'un tel mariage serait mauvais pour sa pupille.

— Cela pourrait bien marcher, dit le comte en regardant Elizabeth d'un air admiratif. Je dois vous féliciter pour votre créativité, Mrs Darcy. »

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, à bord d'une voiture traversant Londres_

Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait rempli sa mission à la satisfaction de ses supérieurs, et il était maintenant convoqué à Whitehall afin de leur présenter son rapport en personne. Il pensait déjà à la permission qu'il ne doutait pas d'obtenir, et à la visite qu'il comptait rendre à son père. Nul, en dehors de l'armée, ne savait où il s'était rendu, et il n'avait en conséquence échangé de lettres avec personne ni fait suivre celles qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Aussitôt qu'on lui ferait officiellement part du décès de son frère, il présenterait sa démission.

Wickham était venu le trouver avant son départ afin de réclamer les fonds qui lui étaient dûs pour avoir accompli la besogne qui lui avait été confiée. L'homme semblait nerveux. Il devait ensuite retourner à Meryton et à son régiment, mais Fitzwilliam était convaincu qu'il vendrait sa commission, règlerait ses dettes, et quitterait la région pour une autre, sans avoir à craindre d'être poursuivi par ses anciens camarades ou par des marchands en colère.

Songeant à nouveau l'existence qui l'attendait maintenant qu'il était l'héritier de son père, le colonel sourit. Peut-être son supérieur hiérarchique était-il déjà avisé du deuil familial et lui notifierait-il son départ de l'armée avant même qu'il eût besoin de le lui demander ? Soudain, alors que la voiture quittait une rue, il fronça les sourcils. Cette rue était celle de l'hôtel du comte de —, mais il n'avait pas remarqué, en passant, que la porte était drapée de noir. _Peut-être étais-je trop perdu dans mes pensées pour y avoir prêté attention_, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. La voiture tourna dans Whitehall, ralentit, et pénétra dans la cour du bureau de la Guerre. En mettant pied à terre, le colonel Fitzwilliam fut accueilli par un jeune lieutenant qui, après qu'il lui eut confirmé son identité, offrit de le conduire jusqu'à la pièce où il était attendu. Le colonel le suivit jusqu'à un bureau où il fut reçu non seulement par son propre supérieur, mais par deux autres généraux. Persuadé comme il l'était qu'ils devaient être informés du décès de son frère, il ne se méfia pas en voyant leurs mines graves, mais lorsque, après quelques secondes, personne ne lui offrit de siège, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas..

« Colonel Fitzwilliam, lui dit son supérieur sèchement, vous avez été muté et rejoindrez nos troupes aux Indes. Votre bateau part demain avec la marée descendante, aussi nous avons fait en sorte que vous puissiez y dormir dès ce soir. Le lieutenant Carrey vous donnera davantage de détails concernant votre nouveau poste, c'est aussi lui qui vous apportera ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin et qui s'assurera que vous quitterez Londres sans problèmes. »

Le colonel en resta sans voix. Il se demandait ce qui avait provoqué cette surprenante mutation, mais jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Il résolut de présenter sa démission aussitôt qu'il serait notifié du drame qui s'était passé dans sa famille. Avec cela en tête, il demanda :

« Puisque je ne rentrerai pas de sitôt, puis-je rendre visite à mon père avant de partir ?

— Non, vous ne le pouvez pas.

— Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le colonel était stupéfait. Il pensait qu'on lui demanderait peut-être de se faire accompagner du lieutenant Carrey, mais ne s'était pas imaginé que cette visite lui serait refusée.

« Non, reprit son supérieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller rendre visite à votre père, puisqu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour vous faire ses adieux.

— Mon père sait que vous m'envoyez à l'autre bout du monde et n'émet aucune objection ? s'étonna le colonel, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose pouvait être possible.

— Aucune, c'est même lui qui a fait arranger votre départ. »

_Comment ? Pourquoi ? Impossible ! A moins qu'il n'ait appris..._

« Je crois savoir que votre frère l'accompagne. »

Le colonel perdit presque instantanément ses couleurs.

« Mon _frère_ ?

— Surpris, petit frère ? »

Le colonel fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, mais son frère était à présent dans le bureau, ainsi que leur père.

«Je vois que vous n'avez pas imaginé que Wickham pût échouer, ajouta le vicomte avec un sourire narquois.

— Il m'avait pourtant dit… » Réalisant soudain que son homme de main l'avait floué, le colonel jura d'une façon fort peu digne d'un gentilhomme.

« Etant donné que vous serez à l'étranger pendant de longues années, dit son père, il serait prudent que vous renonciez à continuer d'exercer la tutelle de Georgiana. Henry aidera Darcy si cela s'avère nécessaire votre mère et la future vicomtesse seront à même de l'aider à faire ses premiers pas en société. Oh, et au sujet de Darcy, il se porte comme un charme. Son épouse également.

— Darcy s'est marié ? Avec qui ? Quand ? » Fitzwilliam était parvenu à se contenir jusque-là, mais cette nouvelle était trop surprenante pour qu'il s'abstienne d'y réagir.

« Il y a relativement peu de temps. Avec une jeune femme dont vous n'avez probablement jamais entendu parler. » Le vicomte accompagna ces mots d'un haussement d'épaules.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam était furieux. Toute l'opération avait tourné au désastre, et il semblait que la seule option qui lui restait était de saisir cette chance de se créer une nouvelle vie aux Indes.

« Messieurs, il est temps pour moi de faire mes malles. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

— Bien sûr. Juste une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez : ceci est arrivé pour vous la semaine dernière. Je l'ai ouvert par erreur. »

Le colonel prit la lettre décachetée que lui tendait son père. Un coup d'oeil lui suffit à en identifier l'expéditeur. _Bingley a donc essayé de me contacter. _Il verrait plus tard si le jeune homme avait tenté de le prévenir ou de le doubler, mais quoiqu'il en fût, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le cadet des Fitzwilliam quitta la pièce sans un regard pour sa famille, le lieutenant Carrey sur ses talons.

* * *

Charles Bingley se faisait du souci. Son complice n'avait toujours pas répondu à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée dès son retour de Londres. Il avait espéré que la famille du colonel la ferait suivre, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Savait-il seulement que le plan avait échoué ? Avait-il fui pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, ou ignorait-il tout des ennuis qui ne manqueraient pas de fondre sur lui sous peu ?

Quelle que fût la situation, Bingley se retrouvait seul. Il lui faudrait rapidement décider quoi faire, ou plus précisément, où aller, car il n'avait pas l'intention de rester en Angleterre. Traverser l'Atlantique lui semblait la meilleure solution. Après avoir arrangé son transport, il se rendit discrètement chez son notaire, qu'il avait informé de son projet de départ et chargé de mobiliser son capital. Il ne doutait pas que Wickham fût déjà en chemin.

Cependant, il se trompait.

* * *

George Wickham s'était réfugié dans un quartier peu recommandable de Londres après avoir réglé certaines de ses dettes — il lui avait semblé ridicule de donner de l'argent à des marchands quand il pouvait le garder dans sa poche, mais s'il voulait pouvoir quitter le pays sans être poursuivi plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être, il lui fallait vendre sa commission et régler ses dettes d'honneur. Il espérait que les cousins se concentreraient d'abord sur le colonel Fitzwilliam, et au cas où ce dernier serait simplement exilé, il décida d'attendre d'en savoir un peu plus avant de se décider pour une destination. Traverser le monde pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un colonel cherchant à se venger n'était pas dans ses projets. Quand les journaux annoncèrent la nouvelle position du colonel, il attendit d'être certain qu'il avait embarqué avant de partir dans la direction opposée, se jurant d'être dorénavant prudent avec l'argent qui lui restait.

* * *

Bingley avait soigneusement évité sa famille depuis son retour de Meryton. Ses soeurs ne savaient où le trouver, et Caroline Bingley se fit un sang d'encre jusqu'au jour où elle reçut une lettre de Jane Bennet, par laquelle elle prit connaissance du mariage de Mr Darcy avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet, nouvelle qui lui fut confirmée par le journal du lendemain. Elle se demanda si son frère n'avait disparu que parce qu'il craignait sa réaction. _Vraiment ! S'attend-il à ce que je me répande en lamentations, voire à ce que je me mette en colère ? J'ai reçu une excellente éducation, je sais me comporter comme il le faut — c'est-à-dire autrement que Mrs Bennet et ses semblables ! _Elle pinça les lèvres et, après quelques instants de réflexion, conclut que ce mariage devait être la raison pour laquelle Mr Darcy était resté dans les environs de Meryton. S'il avait agi à la dérobée, c'était sans doute parce qu'il craignait la réaction de sa famille — quand Hurst rentra ce soir-là, il leur confirma qu'il avait entendu une rumeur dans ce sens à son club. Miss Bingley doutait que les Fitzwilliam eussent approuvé cette alliance, mais si Darcy la leur présentait comme un fait accompli, ils ne la critiqueraient pas ouvertement.

Au moins, malgré ses origines quelconques, Miss Eliza — Mrs Darcy — n'était pas aussi vulgaire que sa mère ou ses jeunes soeurs. Caroline n'avait plus qu'à faire tout son possible pour tirer profit de la connexion. Charles était peut-être encore amouraché de Jane Bennet, et même s'il ne l'était plus, Eliza Darcy ne connaissait personne dans son nouveau milieu. Quand bien même la comtesse de — accepterait de la guider dans leur société, Eliza serait certainement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur l'amitié d'une jeune femme de son âge — il allait de soi que cet arrangement serait mutuellement bénéfique. Miss Bingley se prépara ce jour-là à sortir le sourire aux lèvres, déterminée à chanter les louanges de la nouvelle Mrs Darcy.

* * *

Environ une semaine avant Noël, Mr et Mrs Darcy prenaient leur déjeuner en tête-à-tête — Miss Darcy et Miss Bennet, qui s'étaient rapidement liées d'amitié, avaient déjà terminé leur repas et la première enseignait à la seconde les bases du pianoforte — quand Rogers entra dans la salle à manger pour les informer que Mrs Hurst et Miss Bingley étaient à la porte et avaient insisté pour que le maître et la maîtresse de maison fussent avertis de leur présence.

« Elles disent avoir besoin de votre aide, Monsieur, et que cela ne peut attendre. »

Darcy échangea un regard avec son épouse, qui hocha la tête.

« Merci, Rogers. Pouvez-vous les conduire au grand salon ? Nous les y rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

— Pourquoi pas ici ? demanda Elizabeth avant que le majordome ne repartît. Si leur requête est si urgente qu'elle n'ont pas pu prendre le temps de nous écrire, peut-être serait-il bon que nous les écoutions sans attendre d'avoir terminé notre déjeuner. »

Cette suggestion convenait à son époux, et quelques instants plus tard, les deux soeurs firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger. Elles adressèrent leurs félicitations aux jeunes mariés et accèptèrent une tasse de thé, mais semblaient nerveuses. Darcy congédia les valets de pied aussitôt que leurs invitées furent servies. Quand la porte se referma, Mrs Hurst se tourna vers leur hôtesse.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser, Mrs Darcy, pour vous avoir imposé notre présence si tôt dans la matinée, mais nous venons d'apprendre une nouvelle épouvantable…

— Charles est parti, laissa échapper Miss Bingley. Nous ne savons ni où, ni pourquoi. Nous espérons que Mr Darcy sait où nous pouvons le trouver. De préférence avant qu'il ne quitte le pays.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il, mais êtes-vous certaines qu'il a bien l'intention de s'exiler ?

— Oh, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet. Nous avons reçu ce matin une lettre de son notaire…

— Nous l'avons même reçue hier, précisa Mrs Hurst, mais nous étions sorties et ne l'avons lue que ce matin.

— Il écrivait simplement pour dire qu'il continuerait à gérer ma fortune bien que Charles lui eût retiré la gestion de la sienne et eût quitté l'Angleterre. Hurst est en ce moment à son étude afin d'en apprendre plus, et nous vous serions reconnaissantes si vous pouviez nous dire quoi que ce soit qui pût nous éclairer. Charles est votre ami, il vous a _sûrement_ confié quelque chose ! »

Les soeurs de Bingley regardaient Mr Darcy les yeux pleins d'espoir. Le gentilhomme soupira.

« Je crains que ce que j'ai à vous dire ne vous réconforte en rien.

— Comment être informées pourrait-il être pire pour nous que demeurer dans l'ignorance ? »

Darcy soupira à nouveau et, voyant qu'il semblait ne pas savoir comment commencer, Elizabeth prit la parole.

« Savez-vous ce que votre frère a fait après avoir quitté Netherfield ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Nous avons passé quelques jours à Londres avec lui. Charles est ensuite reparti pour le Hertfordshire après que nous lui avons exprimé notre inquiétude au sujet de l'absence de Mr Darcy. Nous étions persuadées qu'ils étaient rentrés ensemble à Londres, mais venions d'apprendre qu'il avait changé d'avis en cours de chemin. Comme il n'était pas retourné à Netherfield, nous craignions qu'il ne lui fût arrivé malheur, et notre frère proposa de partir à sa recherche. »

Miss Bingley s'arrêta dans son récit et, après avoir regardé ses hôtes, secoua la tête. Elle se tourna vers Mr Darcy.

« Vous vous êtes mariés le lundi qui a suivi notre départ, c'est bien cela ? Je n'aurais jamais cru mon frère capable d'autant de dissimulation. J'ai compris, en apprenant que vous vous étiez mariés, qu'il était informé de vos fiançailles, désirait être présent à vos côtés le jour de vos noces, mais redoutait que je ne fisse une scène — je suis toujours contrariée qu'il m'ait crue capable d'une telle réaction. »

Elle fit une courte pause et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Néanmoins, cela n'explique pas tout, et surtout pas qu'il quitte soudain l'Angleterre, d'où notre visite de ce matin.

— Votre frère ignorait tout de nos fiançailles, Miss Bingley, répondit Darcy lentement. Je peux de plus vous assurer qu'il n'était pas présent à mes côtés lors de notre mariage.

— Mais il aurait pu y être présent, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, intervint Elizabeth. S'il était dans le voisinage ce matin-là, il a pu voir qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'église.

— Cela expliquerait comment il a pu envoyer une note aussi rapidement — ce détail chagrinait mon oncle. Ayant appris que nous étions sains et saufs, il aura immédiatement écrit à mon cousin avant de disparaître.

— Je vous demande pardon, dit Mrs Hurst, interloquée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon frère vous aurait voulu du mal, si c'est bien là ce que vous entendez.

— Vous m'avez bien compris, dit Darcy avec un nouveau soupir. J'ai bien peur que votre frère n'ait fait montre de davantage de dissimulation que nous l'eussions cru capable. Il n'a pas agi seul, mais sous les ordres de mon propre cousin. »

Il leur raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé le jour qui avait suivi le bal de Netherfield les soeurs de Bingley furent bouleversées lorsqu'il leur fit part de la fourberie de leur frère. Une fois que Darcy eut terminé son récit, elles restèrent assises en silence, stupéfaites. Après un long moment, Mrs Hurst se leva, suivie de Miss Bingley.

« Nous vous présentons nos excuses pour avoir ainsi interrompu votre matinée. Soyez assurés que nous ne viendrons plus vous déranger ni ne présumerons qu'il existe quelque lien que ce fût entre nos familles. Pouvons nous simplement vous demander, si cela était possible, de ne pas ébruiter le fait que Charles a agi d'une manière aussi vile ? Puisqu'il est parti...

— Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley, dit Elizabeth d'une voix pleine de sympathie. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actions de votre frère, et bien que je ne puisse pas vous promettre que nous serons de bonnes amies à l'avenir, je n'ai pas l'intention de couper tout lien avec vous. »

Après avoir dit cela, elle jeta un regard à son époux qui lui retourna un sourire acquiescant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées dans la salle à manger, on pouvait lire le soulagement sur le visage des visiteuses. Elles remercièrent les Darcy avec profusion, puis prirent congé d'eux.

* * *

La gratitude que Miss Bingley ressentait à l'égard des Darcy ne s'altéra pas avec le passage du temps. La jeune femme se rapprocha de Mrs Darcy et renforça surtout son amitié avec Miss Darcy et Miss Bennet. Cette dernière ne découvrit jamais que les premières ouvertures de son amie n'avaient pas été tout à fait sincères, et quand bien même elle l'aurait su, elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur.

Avec le départ de son frère, Miss Bingley se trouva au centre des commérages, certains acides, d'autres bienveillants et compatissants. Plusieurs jeunes gens la courtisèrent lors de la saison qui suivit, et elle épousa cet été-là un avocat fort prometteur qui était le sixième fils d'un duc.

Bien qu'elles ne cherchassent jamais à tirer avantage de la générosité de leur beau-frère, cette connexion permit néanmoins aux demoiselles Bennet de se marier mieux qu'elles n'auraient pu l'espérer. Le mariage de ses filles ayant apaisé la plupart des craintes que Mrs Bennet avait au sujet de son avenir, Longbourn devint un peu plus calme.

Quant aux Darcy, ils étaient pleinement heureux. En début d'année, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de son mari lorsque ce dernier s'absenta quelques jours pour une partie de chasse et lui manqua terriblement, et lui fit part de ses sentiments dès son retour. Leur bonheur était évident pour tous, et ils eurent de nombreux enfants dans les années qui suivirent. Le vicomte et la vicomtesse partageaient un bonheur similaire, et les jeunes cousins jouaient souvent ensemble à Pemberley ou à —, parfois sous le regard indulgent de leur grande-tante Catherine. En les regardant grimper aux arbres — activité supervisée par Mrs Darcy — elle ajouta ce talent à la liste de ceux pour lesquels elle aurait été parfaitement compétente si elle avait reçu quelque instruction en la matière.

Sa Seigneurie avait été remplie d'indignation lorsqu'elle avait appris la traîtrise du colonel Fitzwilliam, non parce qu'elle s'attendait un mieux de la part d'un membre de sa famille, mais parce que ses actions avaient conduit à détruire les projets qu'elle avait pour sa fille bien-aimée. Même après que Miss de Bourgh fut heureusement mariée à un gentilhomme dont la propriété était proche de Rosings, elle ne prononça plus jamais le nom de ce _neveu égoïste et ingrat_.

Le vicomte mettait un point d'honneur à tenir son frère informé chaque fois que sa famille s'agrandissait, et la figure du colonel Fitzwilliam s'allongeait davantage chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre d'Angleterre. Il tomba malade peu de temps après avoir appris qu'un quatrième fils était né chez son frère quelques mois auparavant, et mourut de fièvre peu de temps après, sans jamais avoir remis le pied sur sa terre natale.

Sur le bateau qui les menait en Amérique, Bingley retrouva Wickham. Ensemble, ils décidèrent d'abandonner le crime et d'utiliser le capital de Bingley pour s'établir comme banquiers dans le nouveau monde. Leur fortune ne fit que grandir, et s'il n'était pas impossible qu'une partie des gains de Bingley terminât dans la poche de Wickham, aucun des deux hommes n'eut de raison de regretter leur association.


End file.
